Behind You
by evils-roses
Summary: Quatre ans ont passé depuis l'arrivée de Lavi à la congrégation... Seul témoin de cette époque étrange et douloureuse, ce petit tas de vêtements… Souvenirs.  LaviXKanda  KandaXLavi Le rating se justifiera au chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Evils-roses/Tyki-pon

**Titre : **Behind You.

**Résumé : **Quatre ans ont passé depuis l'arrivée de Lavi à la congrégation... Seul témoin de cette époque étrange et douloureuse, ce petit tas de vêtements… Souvenirs.

**Genre : **Clairement Yaoi, dépressif, dramatique, aventure…

**Note : **Et bien voilà, il m'aura fallu un peu plus de deux mois pour achever ce premier chapitre. J'ai écris cette fic, comme une fic que j'aurais aimé lire, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Je voudrais remercier, ma Lenalee personnelle pour avoir corrigé mes horreurs orthographiques et composé le résumé. Merci à Saku, Strike-Kun, Bookman-Jr et toutes les autres pour m'avoir encouragée. Et à vous, pour avoir lu ces quelques lignes. Bonne lecture.

**First Stage**

**La congrégation de l'Ombre.**

_La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et un frêle rayon de lune s'était frayée un passage par l'interstice des rideaux qui masquaient la fenêtre. Des vêtements avaient été jetés pêle-mêle sur le sol dans un désordre étrangement coutumier, répondant un ordre pourtant bien précis, comme le restant d'un étrange rituel que Lavi fixait depuis un moment. Ce tas de vêtements semblaient totalement irréel, complètement disgracieux et affreusement indécent; Il était là et il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait toujours été. La congrégation l'avait accueilli comme une véritable famille, ça faisait quatre ans maintenant et pourtant il avait l'impression que ce tas informe et désordonné avait toujours été présent. Le jeune homme soupira alors qu'une mèche de cheveux noir retombait sur son torse musclé en le faisant légèrement frissonner. Il baissa la tête vers Kanda qui se blotti contre lui en poussant en petit grognement, même endormi il pouvait être acariâtre. L'apprenti Bookman resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de l'épéiste, celui-ci n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent chétif qu'il avait pu être quelques années auparavant. Son corps souple et musclé c'était défait des rondeurs enfantines qui le rendait si androgyne, son visage fin était devenu plus anguleux avec le temps, plus... Masculin en quelques sortes. Il n'était plus la jeune fille farouche et de mauvaise humeur, le « mademoiselle » qui l'irritait tant, s'était peu à peu transformé en « monsieur ». Lavi poussa un petit soupir mélancolique en faisant ce triste constat. Il aimait bien le Kanda de maintenant mais celui d'autrefois lui manquait un peu, parfois. Il réfléchissait à toutes ces années, à toutes ces expériences, à toutes ces épreuves, et celles encore à venir en dessinant du bout des doigts des cercles concentriques sur la peau de son « amant ». Kanda grogna de plus belle et se retourna en marmonnant quelque chose qui aurait pu vouloir dire quelque chose comme : « stupidebookmangnheugne » avant d'enfouir son nez dans le creux de la peau du Bookman et de se replonger dans un profond sommeil. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Se demanda l'exorciste en respirant l'odeur familière des cheveux de Kanda. Oui, depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Ca lui semblait une éternité, bien sûr, en tant que Bookman, il pouvait dire le nombres de jours exacts, mais l'homme, l'adolescent, l'enfant en lui trouvait ce temps à la fois long et atrocement court. Des bribes de souvenirs traversèrent son esprit par vagues lascives venant s'échouer sur la grève avant de le submerger totalement, le replongeant dans ce passé intemporel qui lui semblait tellement lointain et à la fois tellement proche..._

Quatre ans plus tôt.

Il pleuvait à verse. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville, la recouvrant d'un lourd manteau opaque et humide qui dégringolait en flots putrides dans les rues sales et boueuses de Londres. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, hormis peut être les deux silhouettes fantomatiques drapées de lourdes capes qui les protégeait chichement des eaux glacées qui les détrempaient jusqu'aux os. Ils avançaient rapidement en pataugeant, déambulant à pas pressé dans les ruelles les plus obscures et les moins bien fréquentées. Ils étaient perdu entre la cours des miracles et le déluge de l'arche de Noé, mais Dieu, n'avait visiblement pas décidé de les incorporer à son système de sauvegarde des espèces. Lavi était frigorifié, il ne savait pas pourquoi il suivait son grand-père sous cette pluie battante alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu attendre au chaud au sec dans une chambre d'hôtel bon marché que l'averse passe, même si à Londres, une averse peut être synonyme de plusieurs jours. En fait il aurait largement préféré attendre plusieurs jours dans une vieille chambre moisie sur un matelas élimé jusqu'à la trame en mangeant une nourriture infecte, car au moins ils auraient eu les pieds au sec. Il avait de l'eau partout, dans ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et même son caleçon était trempé ! Le jeune homme soupira, pourquoi est ce que son grand-père agissait toujours de manières si incompréhensible ? Ils vivaient comme des sans abris alors qu'ils avaient largement les moyens. Ils se baladaient sous la pluie de nuit, alors que prendre le train était beaucoup moins fatigant. Ils passaient par les coins malfamés et mal entretenus, alors que toutes destinations étaient accessibles par les grands axes (il avait étudié les cartes).

Soudain ils bifurquèrent dans une rue latérale qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la ville vers les canaux qui longeaient la tamise. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se glisser dans une ouverture dérobée qui se fondait avec les froids et humides murs de pierre. Lavi observa d'un air dubitatif le passage que son grand-père avait ouvert pour eux. Un escalier aux marches glissantes s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la cité. Le vieil homme prit un instant pour allumer une lampe à gaz, avant de descendre à petits pas pressés. Lavi haussa les épaules et le suivit en fixant le bout de ses chaussures maculées d'une boue gluante et poisseuse qui produisait un ignoble bruit de succion dés qu'il levait les pieds. Ils s'enfoncèrent loin dans les profondeurs jusqu'à une rivière souterraine qui coulait certainement loin en dessous des égouts, ou peut être était-ce les égouts. De toutes façons, quoi que ce fut l'adolescent ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était, même par curiosité mal placées ou fascination morbide ! Une embarcation de bois flottait entre deux eaux sur un quai aménagé sur les rives glissantes. Le vieil homme grimpa dans la barque et enjoignit son disciple à lui emboiter le pas, le jeune homme se glissa à l'intérieur en soupirant . De l'eau encore et toujours, si cela continuait il allait se voir pousser des branchies et des nageoires. Enfin le bateau s'éloigna du bord alors que le Bookman plongeait une longue perche dans les eaux noires et profondes.

Le temps passa lentement, dans un silence de mort à peine rompu par le bruissement de l'eau contre la coque de la barque, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas une once de vie ou de lumière, si il n'avait pas été certain de l'endroit où son grand-père le menait Lavi se serait cru dans un caveau. Oui, ils étaient enfermé là pour l'éternité tourmenté par toute l'histoire acquise et apprise au cours de ces longues années d'apprentissage.

« - Petit, murmura Bookman après un long moment. »

Lavi qui observait les flots défilaient avec un petit clapotis méditatif. Il l'écoutait, enfin presque, mais de toutes façons, il était un Bookman alors, même si il ne voulait pas écouter, il entendrait et retiendrait ce que le vieux aurait à lui dire, c'était peut être ce qu'il détestait le plus dans sa futur profession.

« - Nous allons devenir exorcistes, mais rappelles-toi...

« - Les Bookmans n'interviennent pas dans l'histoire ils n'en sont que les spectateurs...

Soupira le jeune homme comme un refrain qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le vieil homme acquiesça visiblement satisfait.

« - Tu te rappelle de ton nouveau nom ?

Lavi le regarda en biais comme si il ne comprenait pas. Son grand-père lui lança un regard mauvais mais, une fois n'était pas coutume le jeune homme n'y prêta la moindre attention. Le Bookman soupira.

« - Lavi. Retiens bien, si tu ne te souviens même pas de ton propre nom tu auras l'air d'un abrutis, plus ce que tu ne l'es déjà.

« - Sympathique. Lavi ? Répéta-t-il. Lavi... Lavi... Ca me plait... Pour une fois que tu as bon goût.

Le vieil homme n'ajouta rien mais leva les yeux au ciel. Lavi quant à lui continua de regarder les eaux sombres que la petite embarcation fendait à rythme régulier. Après presque une heure de navigation à contre courant, la barque s'arrêta doucement contre un quai de pierre plongé dans une profonde pénombre. Un trouveur les attendait avec une lanterne qui jetait sur les parois de pierre des ombres mouvantes. Ils avaient déjà eut à faire aux trouveurs et aux exorcistes, mais de loin, comme toujours... Il les fit descendre et les mena tout en haut d'un long escalier qui grimpait abruptement jusqu'à une immense porte de bois fermée par une lourde grille. Deux hommes lourdement armé la gardaient et de petits golems voletaient autour d'eux comme d'étranges papillons. Bookman avança et montrant une petite enveloppe soigneusement pliée. Les deux gardes hochèrent la tête et la grille se souleva avec un bruit d'enfer. La porte donnait sur un assesseur qui ne possédait ni levier ni commande. Une voix fatiguée et grésillante s'éleva d'un des golems.

« - Veuillez emprunter ascenseur il vous mènera jusqu'au centre de commandement. »

Ils grimpèrent dans la cage. Lavi soupira, il mettait de la boue partout. De la boue, encore de la boue, toujours de la boue, il lui semblait qu'il se traînait dedans depuis qu'il était petit. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette boue. Elle lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau, il avait la sensation de se rouler dedans et cette seule idée lui donnait envie de vomir et de s'arracher la peau. Il détestait cette moiteur et cette humidité malsaine qui s'accrochait à lui comme l'odeur de la poudre à canon et de la chaire brûlé. Il avait la sensation que l'air empestait la charogne, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il traînait cette puanteur depuis des années ou parce qu'elle était vraiment partout ?

« - Dis moi Jiji, il y a des jolies filles à la congrégation ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, en fait il s'en fichait, mais c'était histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout d'énerver son grand-père, la seule chose qui lui apportait une distraction un peu moins sordide.

« - Tais toi ! Stupide gamin ! Pense à tes études au lieu de la prochaine malheureuse que tu vas engrosser !

« - Je n'ai jamais mis enceinte personne !

S'exclama le jeune homme outré. Mais son grand père ne l'écoutait pas. Enfin la cage d'ascenseur s'immobilisa et la grille s'ouvrit en grinçant. Une jeune fille d'à peu prés treize ans les accueillit en souriant. Elle était de type asiatique et deux longues nattes dansaient dans son dos ; elle portait une petite robe de flanelle noire et de hautes bottes vernies tout aussi noires. Lavi la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, quelle étrange, et agréable surprise. Elle était jolie et pleine de fraicheur, un peu trop jeune sans doute.

« - Bienvenue ! Je suis Lenalee Lee, la sœur et assistante du grand intendant, je suis là pour vous guider.

Dit elle en souriant de plus belle. Le vieux Bookman s'inclina respectueusement et emboita le pas de la fillette qui marchait presque en dansant, on avait l'impression que ses jambes, non, que tout son corps était aussi léger qu'un vol d'hirondelle au printemps. Lavi se sourit à lui même, la congrégation n'avait peut être pas que des mauvais côtés.

Ils avancèrent dans un dédale de corridors , traversant de longues pièces désertes. C'était un haut bâtiment circulaire parcouru de courant d'air glacé. Il fallut qu'ils passent devant une haute fenêtre pour que Lavi se rende compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une immense tour perchée sur un piton rocheux bien loin au dessus du sol. De là où ils étaient, même le halo de lumière de la ville avait disparu. La jeune fille qui les précédait les firent tourner vers un escaliers et ils descendirent jusqu'au sous sol. Là sous les yeux étonnés des deux hommes ils débouchèrent sur une vaste plateforme suspendu au dessus du vide comme un cocon géant et bourdonnant d'activité où, d'ailleurs, une foule grouillante de blouses blanches s'affairaient autour de machines aux allures futuristes. Il y avait là des engins qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, de nombreux voyants clignotaient dans tous les sens accompagnés bip bips déconcertant. Des ventilateurs ronronnaient dans tous les coins et une chaleur humide régnait sur cette étrange fourmilière.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lavi intéressé. Son unique œil émeraude brillait d'une lueur indéfinissable.

« - C'est la section scientifique. Répondit Lenalee avec un petit sourire. C'est ici que sont élaboré tous les équipements des trouveurs et des exorcistes, comme les golems ou les armes anti-akuma. Mais mon frère vous expliquera mieux que moi.

S'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Elle les fit déambuler sur la structure métallique avant de les faire rentrer dans une salle à haut plafond recouverte d'un tapis de feuilles de papiers. Les murs étaient couverts de livres et de cartes en tout genre sur lesquelles étaient épinglé des punaises de couleurs différentes. Au centre de cet étrange fouillis, enterré sous des livres et des piles de documents un bureau émergeait difficilement. Un homme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années somnolait en signant machinalement le contenu d'un dossier posé devant lui. Lavi l'observa intrigué, est ce que cette chose était humaine ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, son bon sens lui hurlait que oui, mais sa logique et son intelligence hors normes lui criaient que ce type était : soi un idiot, soi un surhomme, soi une machine. Finalement ce n'était aucune de ces propositions.

« - Désolé, murmura la jeune fille confuse, Nii-san... (gargouillement incompréhensible.) Nii-san... Grand intendant Komui ?... Je vais me marier.

« - LENALEE ! Hurla alors la chose posait sur le bureau en déversant un flot de larmes humainement impossible à contenir.

Lavi regarda l'homme se répandre en larmes avec perplexité, à bien y réfléchir ce type devait être complètement idiot, et visiblement atteint d'un complexe très rare d'amour incestueux. La décision du jeune homme s'arrêta en un quart de seconde, il n'aimait pas ce type, il ne l'aimait même pas du tout. Lenalee s'excusa pour son frère, apparemment c'était fréquent de sa part, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa situation. Le jeune Bookman le dévisagea de haut en bas comme si il avait à faire à une espèce animal particulièrement rare, ce qui, quelque part, devait vraiment être le cas.

L'épisode lacrymale passé le grand intendant reprit son sérieux et se montra quelqu'un d'extrêmement poli et intelligent, mais c'était trop tard... Bookman prit la parole, mais Lavi ne l'écoutait pas, il savait ce qu'il allait dire et franchement il se fichait bien de le savoir ou non. Il observa distraitement le plafond, combien de personne avait il vu passer sous ses admirables poutres ? Combien d'éclat de voix avait il bien pût entendre ? Lavi se promit de lire l'histoire du bâtiment dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Son grand père et le directeur de la congrégation parlaient depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsqu'un trouveur vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Komui devint grave et s'excusa en une courbette respectueuse.

« - Mes informateurs viennent de m'avertir de quelque chose d'important, je vais donc devoir vous laisser un moment. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lenalee, tu peux leur servir une tasse de café s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille s'inclina avec un petit sourire et s'éloigna d'un pas léger et dansant. Lavi la regarda s'éloigner alors que son grand père et le grand intendant échangeaient quelques politesses avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Un silence pesant s'abattit alors sur la pièce. Les livres semblaient vibrer et prêt à livrer tous les secrets qu'ils refermaient. Leur murmures étouffés semblaient remplir tout l'espace et aspirer tout l'air disponible. Lavi avait l'impression de suffoquer, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre ici. Bookman lui avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelques jours ou quelques semaines, mais de quelques mois, voir même de plusieurs années... Cette sédentarisation le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas devenir fou a toujours revenir au même endroit. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde sédentaire, il vivait au jour le jour et se laissait porter par les événements qu'il enregistrait. Il n'aimait pas forcément ce qu'il voyait, mais rien ne intéressait vraiment non plus, et puis il n'avait rien connu d'autre. C'était peut être ce qui rendait les choses moins pénibles. Le jeune homme soupira et appuya sa tête contre sa main gantée de mitaines usées. Bookman craqua une allumette et la fumée bleutée de sa cigarette s'éleva doucement vers les illustres poutres du plafond.

« - Qu'importes où nous allons il n'y a que des batailles, des batailles, des batailles encore et toujours, je pense avoir compris que les hommes sont des idiots... marmonna-t-il en poussant du bout du pied une des feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Son grand père lui lança un regard amer. Au dehors ils perçurent comme le bourdonnement ouaté d'une activité extérieur. Les bruits se firent plus précis et plus intenses et plus présent, il y eut un bruit de cavalcade, comme lorsque quelqu'un accourt précipitamment après avoir appris quelque chose d'important...

« - Quel remue ménage... Soupira le jeune homme en se laissant aller en arrière contre le canapé usé. Il n'aimait déjà pas cet endroit, il le trouvait glauque sale, statique... Il ressemblait à n'importe quelle antichambre de l'enfer. Là où tous ces meurtres, génocides et sacrifices étaient planifiés. Un poste de commandement comme il y en avait tant, peut importait le clan auquel il appartenait, ces endroits étaient pourri de l'intérieur. Au dehors les bruits s'étaient estompés et Komui refit son apparition. Ses traits étaient plus tirés et plus grave, Lenalee le suivait, sans le café, elle avait précipitamment enfilé un long manteau noir et portait une petite valise qui semblait usée comme si elle avait beaucoup voyagé. Un petit golem voletait autour d'elle et le bruissement de ses ailes produisaient un léger souffle d'air qui faisait vibrer les documents qui les entouraient.

« - Je suis vraiment navré, déclara Komui inquiet, mais nos informateurs m'ont appris que des événements graves étaient en cours, je ne pourrais pas vous accueillir aussi agréablement que je l'aurais souhaité, je suis navré, nous devrons donc écourté cet entretien, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

Le Bookman sauta sur ses courtes jambes et s'inclina respectueusement. Il ressemblait à un nain de jardin à côté du Grand Intendant qui devait approcher le mètre quatre vingt. Celui ci se pencha et serra la petite main ridée du vieil homme qui lança un regard noir à Lavi. Celui ci, comprenant le message se leva à son tour et s'inclina. Baisser la tête devant cet homme le rendait malade, comment un abrutis pareil pouvait il être à la tête d'une aussi grande organisation, pire encore, Lavi détestait particulièrement les chefs, et tout ce qui ressemblait à une forme d'autorité.

« - Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, nous comprenons, commença le vieux Bookman, mais si vous voulez bien, je voudrais m'entretenir de ce que vous savez.

Komui sembla hésiter un moment.

« - Ce ne sera pas long, renchérit Bookman en plissant ses petits yeux perçants.

Le Grand intendant déglutit avec difficulté sous le poids de ce regard. Il acquiesça et se retourna vers sa sœur qui était resté immobile et silencieuse. Sa frêle silhouette se tenait droite et fière, mais la peur et la résignation se lisait dans son regard obsidienne. Lavi l'observa un instant, une enfant sur un champ de bataille, c'était comme une fleur dans une décharge, ou une perle dans une porcherie, c'était une aberration. Cette vision le rendait malade, il détestait les humains, il détestait la guerre, et il haïssait encore plus ceux qui avait l'audace de penser qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de changer les choses. Faire partie d'une telle machine, d'une telle stupidité le rendait malade, il aurait encore préféré s'isoler dans une de ces vieilles bibliothèques poussiéreuse plutôt que de devoir se mêler à ce genres de conflits. Son dégout dû se lire sur son visage car la jeune fille lui lança un sourire réconfortant qui ne fit que renforcer son écœurement. Il détourna les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation de la carte qui lui faisait face.

Komui prit Lenalee par les épaules et lui embrassa les joues avant de lui tendre un dossier qu'elle saisit presque à contre cœur, puis elle s'éloigna la tête haute... Cette jeune fille était prête à mourir pour la cause qu'elle défendait, et cette détermination rendait son sort plus tragique encore.

« - Lavi, tu devrais voir à quoi ressemble la Congrégation... Murmura le vieil homme à son disciple, Lavi voulu protester mais son grand père le fit taire d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le jeune homme grimaça et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« - Doug, appela Komui, veux-tu faire visiter le QG à...

« - Lavi. Compléta le jeune homme de mauvaise humeur.

Le Doug en question portait l'uniforme des trouveurs, ses cheveux étaient d'un étrange bleu, absolument pas naturel, mais Lavi n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il se contenta de lui emboiter le pas, portant sur son épaule le maigre baluchon qui comportait ses faibles effets personnels. Le jeune homme observa la porte se refermer derrière eux.

« - Ça doit être important... Constata le trouveur en souriant.

Lavi hocha pensivement la tête, il pensait à tout autre chose. Si le vieux ne voulait pas de lui, c'est que ce qu'il avait à dire dépassais le simple cadre de leur mission de Bookmen. Ca l'intriguait, c'était certain, mais Bookman avait ses raisons qu'ils n'avaient pas à connaître. Les Bookmen ne devaient s'attacher à personne et devaient rester passif et spectateur de l'histoire, même entre eux les Bookmen devaient être près à toutes éventualités. C'est pour cela que ne pas savoir ce que son grand père mijotait ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, malgré la curiosité qui le démangeait. Le trouveur lui parlait, lui posait des questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas, de toutes façons son interlocuteur y répondait tout seul.

« - Voici, la bibliothèque, déclara-t-il en désignant une haute porte en bois massif. C'était un remarquable ouvrage de maçonnerie. Le jeune trouveur ouvrit la porte pour lui faire visiter l'immense salle des archives. Lavi resta bouche bée, il n'avait jamais vu autant de livre de sa vie, et pourtant, pourtant il en avait vu des bibliothèque, en France, en Allemagne, en Angleterre, en Italie ou en Espagne. La pièce devait être haute de trois étages dont les murs étaient recouverts d'ouvrages anciens, et poussiéreux. Au centre et sur les mezzanines des tables de travail avaient été mis à la disposition du personnel qui désirait effectuer des recherches ou simplement consulter un des nombreux livres que contenait l'endroit.

« - Pas mal hein ? Sourit le trouveur.

Lavi acquiesça en longeant les longues étagères croulant sous le poids des ouvrages parfois centenaire. Il caressait du bout des doigts les tranches des ouvrages, ce contact grisant lui procurait une agréable sensation de bien être. Il aimait les livres, c'était peut être la seule chose pour laquelle il avait un intérêt quelconque. L'endroit respirait le savoir et l'érudition, et c'était sans doute l'endroit dans lequel il passerait le plus de temps. Cependant le trouveur le sortit de sa réflexion et l'emmena à la découverte de l'immense édifice que constituait le QG.

Il lui fit parcourir de longs corridors glacés et gravir d'importants escalier de pierres. Le quartier Général de la congrégation était sinistre et peu accueillant, pourtant, lorsqu'ils croisaient des gens ceux ci étaient souriant et polis, ils étaient incroyablement chaleureux pour des personnes en temps de guerre. Quels abrutis peuvent encore avoir de l'espoir alors que leur monde est en train de s'écrouler, songea Lavi en mémorisant chaque passages qu'ils empruntaient. Ils finirent par arriver dans les quartiers des exorcistes. Les chambres étaient disposées autour du puis centrale dans la partie haute de la tour.

« - Je suppose que Komui vous attribuera une chambre quand il aura fini... Déclara le jeune trouveur en souriant, il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire depuis le début de la visite. Lavi lui lança un regard sombre et le jeune homme se figea.

« - Heu... Je vais te laisser alors... Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Lavi. A plus tard !

« - A plus tard... Ronchonna l'apprenti Bookman en laissant le trouveur s'éloigner sans un bruit.

Le jeune homme se passa une main las dans ses cheveux roux désordonnés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le vieux et en plus il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Ce lieu le faisait frissonner, les courants d'airs s'infiltraient de partout. Il y régnait une étrange odeur de mystère antique. Le jeune Bookman donna un coup de pied dans le vide laissant une trace de boue séché sur les dalles de pierres froides. Encore cette maudite boue. Cette boue collante et omniprésente ne cessait de le poursuivre. Il soupira et prit la direction de la bibliothèque c'était l'endroit le plus probable où il retrouverait le vieux Bookman.

Il descendit une volée d'escaliers tous plus raides les uns que les autres. Il passa par la salle d'entraînement, plus par curiosité que par praticité. Ce détour lui permettait de rallonger le laps de temps qui le séparait de la mauvaise humeur chronique de son grand père. Il aimait bien ce vieil homme rabougris, mais il avait tendance à lui taper sur le système, il n'aimait pas sa façon d'être toujours sur son dos, en fait il aurait préféré que le vieil homme lui laisse découvrir certaines choses par lui même, et l'empêche de faire certaines erreurs qui auraient pu être évitées... Il poussa un long soupir en poussant la porte de la salle d'entraînement, celle ci n'était pas déserte comme il l'avait d'abord imaginé. Une jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses hanches cerclées d'une large ceinture en soie blanche. Elle portait une chemise noire à manche longue et un pantalon large traditionnel chinois également noir. Dans sa main aussi blanche que la neige elle tenait un long sabre dont la lame acéré brillait d'un éclat froid et dangereux. Lavi sourit, décidément, c'était son jour de chance. De dos la jeune femme semblait aussi jolie que Lenalee, en plus sèche certainement. Ses hanches étaient fines et graciles ce qui lui donnait un air aérien. Elle se retourna lentement, ses cheveux ondulèrent doucement en suivant son mouvement, son visage était fin et délicat, de lourds cils noirs ourlaient ses yeux d'obsidiennes. Elle était l'incarnation des délicates estampes japonaises. Mais son regard était froid et glaciale, aussi tranchant que la lame de son sabre. Ils se firent face silencieusement, sans bouger, Lavi cessa même de respirer, complètement chamboulé par cette beauté diaphane. Cependant, il la détesta dés le premier regard, une haine irrationnelle à lui couper le souffle. Il n'était pas du genre à détester les gens sans raison, mais là, à cet instant précis il détestait, la personne qui lui faisait face, et l'autre personne le détestait au moins aussi intensément que lui. Ils se dévisagèrent un très long moment, la jeune fille ouvrit sa jolie bouche, aussi rose que des pétales de cerisier humidifié par la rosée du matin.

« - Tu es nouveau ? Sa voix était sèche et cassante et... étonnamment grave.

Lavi ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche. Elle était en fait Il, un garçon à la troublante beauté androgyne, mais qui semblait aussi froid que la lame de son épée.

« - Oui je suis nouveau. Répondit froidement Lavi.

Le jeune homme le fixa et se retourna avec indifférence. Il ne lui demanda ni son nom ni d'où il venait. Il se contentant de se retourner et de continuer son entraînement avec la plus totale indifférence. La lame tranchait l'air dans une note aiguë et sifflante qui raisonnait contre les épais murs de pierres.

« - C'est la politesse qui t'étouffe ! Cracha l'apprenti Bookman en traversant la distance qui le séparait du jeune asiatique. Celui ci se retourna vivement. Il ne produisait plus sur le jeune homme la fascination première qui l'avait saisi.

« - Qu'est ce qui te prend le borgne, tu veux perdre l'œil qui te reste ! Trancha-t-il d'une voix méprisante, son accent anglais était abominable, il accentuait terriblement les consonnes et rajoutait des voyelles où il n'y en avait pas. Il parlait avec cet accent japonais, si délicat et qui dans sa bouche sonnait d'une façon si dure.

« - Tu m'emmerde. Continua-t-il. J'essaie de m'entraîner, mais c'est peut etre dur à comprendre face de rat.

« - Tu t'es regardée ! Espèce de taffiole ! Grinça Lavi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'agressait mais il était sûr d'une chose ce gars le dérangeait. C'était comme si il lisait tout au fond de lui et il détestait profondément cette sensation, c'était comme si le regard perçant du japonais le mettait à nu. Déshabillant son âme pour en faire apparaître les détails les plus sombres et les plus laids. Le japonais en question posa très calment la pointe effilée de son sabre sur la gorge du rouquin qui resta de marbre.

« - Ne, m'appelle pas comme ça... Répondit lentement le kendôka en détachant chaque syllabes. Lavi eut un sourire moqueur.

« - Aurais-je tiré sur la corde sensible ? Son œil unique se rétrécit en une simple fente.

« - Tsh ! Je réplique à l'insulte, sale borgne. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'un clochard dans ton espèce.

Le sang de Lavi ne fit qu'un tour. Faisant fi de la lame acérée qui le menaçait il saisit le col de son vis à vis. Il était plus petit et plus menu que lui, mais semblait plus entraîné et plus apte à se battre que lui même.

« - Retire ta main. Cracha le jeune homme.

« - Retire d'abord ce que ta sale bouche vient de prononcer.

L'asiatique plissa les yeux.

« - C'est pas vrai peut être ?

Lavi senti la rage faire bouillir son sang, il arma son poing et l'envoya dans le délicat visage de son vis à vis qui le bloqua d'une seule main. Il l'agrippa d'un geste souple et attira le Bookman vers lui avant de lui enfoncer son genoux dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme s'écroula en crachant de douleur. Il marmonna quelques insultes avant de se relever. L'adolescent lui faisait toujours face, le regardant avec mépris, sa frange lisse obscurcissant davantage son regard incendiaire. L'apprenti Bookman se releva en chancelant. Il jeta un regard noir au jeune homme et lui envoya un violent coup de pied qu'il bloqua avec le plat de sa lame. Ses yeux froids le transpercèrent comme des dizaines de lames de glaces dures et acérées.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? Cracha Lavi.

« - Kanda. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître le tien.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à me rappeler les noms des morts.

« - sale...

Lavi ne termina pas sa phrase le point ridé du vieux Bookman entra en contact avec son visage.

« - Stupide élève ! Je vous prie de m'excuser jeune homme. Finit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Kanda le salua et se retourna après un regard dédaigneux à Lavi qui se relevait en pestant contre son grand père. L'épéiste s'en fut sans bruit d'une démarche souple et décidée. Lavi ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas le blairer, sa seule présence dans la congrégation allait faire de cette expérience un véritable enfer. Quand il fermait les yeux il voyait la silhouette du jeune homme et pouvait entendre ses paroles acerbes. C'était lui Lavi, qui avait commencé les hostilités, mais il se donnait bonne conscience en se disant que les types aussi hautain que ce « Kanda » ne méritait pas mieux qu'un bon coup de point dans la figure.

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Evils-Roses/ Tyki-pon

**Titre****: **Behind You

**Genre****: **YAOI

**Note****: **Ce chapitre est sans doute un des plus long… J'espère que la lecture ne vous en sera pas désagréable. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos commentaires encourageants ! spécial thanks to yuvifan, shigure sensei, miss's d gray man, deep ocean, myu ( ma beta ) et tous ceux qui lisent et qui ne review pas.

**Note 2****: **Alors vous aurez remarquer que le thème de cette fic est sombre^^ non ? ah bon ? bah vous le savez maintenant. Bref, j'ai volontairement modifier certains passages du manga et la chronologie de certains événements, parce que ça ne me semblait pas cohérent, veuillez m'excuser ! Et bien sûr, ça fait du bien de le répéter, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino ! Bonne lecture !

**Second Stage.**

**Le devoir des éxorcistes.**

Lavi aperçu une aube grise et maussade se lever au dessus de la congrégation. Les livres éparpillés devant lui étaient couvert d'une poussière grisâtre et amère. Il en avait éternué toute la nuit et son œil unique le piquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait doublé de volume, ce qui était peut être le cas au vu des quelques 8 ouvrages qu'il avait lu dans la nuit. Le vieux Bookman c'était éclipsé un instant, le temps d'aller chercher une cafetière et deux tasses, de toutes évidences il avait prévu de faire étudier son élève jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Toute la nuit ils avaient épluchés les archives, les notes, les dossiers et les thèses sur la congrégation de l'ombre et sa fondation un siècle plus tôt. Ils leurs étaient alors apparu, qu'un siècle n'était pas vrai mais que dix était nettement plus probable. Elle avait juste changé de nom et de forme pour devenir ce qu'elle était à présent, le bâtiment lui même datait du haut moyen âge et certains passages, comme la partie souterraine, avaient été construit antérieurement à l'édifice principal. Il avait accueilli des chevaliers templiers à leur chute dans le royaume Franc, et avait été également le centre névralgique de la lutte contre l'épidémie de peste bubonique du XIVeme siècle. Lavi avait donc passait la nuit à éplucher d'énormes volumes que personne n'avait ouverts depuis des lustres. Une véritable montagne de papiers et de notes le submergeait et ses mains étaient couvertes de taches d'encre noire qui rappelait des taches de sang séché, comme si il avait été souillé par les crimes perpétrés au nom d'un Dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis trop longtemps. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et s'étira en maugréant. Il avait terriblement envi d'aller se mettre dans un coin sombre pour dormir tout son saoul, et qu'importait si une nouvelle guerre éclatait, qu'importait si le monde s'écroulait, le monde des Bookman pouvait bien se passer de lui quelques heures, le temps pour lui de rattraper ces heures de sommeils dont son grand-père l'avait privé. Cependant le vieil homme réapparu avec ce qu'il était allé chercher. Ses yeux cerclés de noir se posèrent sur son élève avec un regard sévère et Lavi abandonna l'idée même d'aller se reposer, de toutes évidences Bookman n'avait pas la moindre intention d'épargner son apprenti, même si celui-ci était au seuil de l'évanouissement.

« - J'ai parlé avec le Grand intendant, déclara-t-il en posant le plateau entre deux piles notes diverses et variées. Il nous présentera les innocences dans l'après-midi, d'ici là il nous a permis de feuilleter les rapports des exorcistes sur les innocences.

Lavi grinça des dents mais se contenta de noyer son désarroi dans une tasse de café fumante. Ce n'était pas que l'innocence le désintéressait, mais à l'heure actuelle il aurait largement préféré aller se coucher. Le vieil homme s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec une pile de cahiers usés aux pages jaunie et abimé par une fréquente consultation.

« - Ce sont les premiers rapports concernant des innocences… Il faudrait que nous puissions isoler certains faits en rapport aux innocences, ainsi nous pourrons les relier à certains fait historiques.

Lavi soupira et acquiesça.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je suppose ?

« - C'est le rôle des Bookmans de décoder l'histoire. Répondit le petit vieillard en s'installant sur sa chaise.

« - Je sais.

« - Alors tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Conclut le Bookman en saisissant un feuillet. Lavi haussa les épaules et l'imita.

Les rapports étaient cour et précis et narraient des faits complètements hallucinant. N'importe quel homme saint d'esprit n'aurait pu croire à de telles aberrations, n'importe quel homme ne connaissant pas l'existence du Comte Millénaire et du clan noé. En fait la tache qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse se révéla passionnante. Lavi s'absorba complètement dans l'étude de ces documents vieux d'un siècle relatant le début d'une guerre qui n'en était encore qu'à ses balbutiements les plus primitifs. Il apprit notamment que les premières armes anti-akuma étaient particulièrement instables et que la matière même de l'innocence dépassait de loin les compétences de compréhension scientifiques de la section de recherche de l'époque. Ils expliquaient assez précisément comment le Vatican en était venu à se lancer dans le combat contre le Comte. Il découvrit qu'à l'origine l'Eglise ne s'était engagé que pour protéger ses fidèles, puis pour défendre son idéologie. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à décortiquer cette face que les autorités ecclésiastiques auraient très certainement voulu garder secret. Cependant la découverte du cube à l'origine de la recherche des innocences étaient nimbée de mystère. Il y était simplement dit que c'était un certain Edvard Flinshter, prêtre de son état, qui avait fait cette surprenante découverte et qui avait décodé le message qu'elle contenait. Plus ils avançaient dans leurs recherches, plus ils découvraient une face cachée de l'Eglise Chrétienne, et peut être que cette face aurait dû rester enfouie et masquée par le voile du secret.

Le temps passait vite, très vite, au rythme de leurs découvertes. Lavi trouvait que cet endroit était aussi glauque qu'il en avait l'air. Ce n'était que des massacres au nom d'un idéal. L'idéal d'un monde sans chagrin, car finalement c'était ça la véritable cause de l'existence du Comte, il ne faisait que ce servir des tragédies qui frappaient les humains et s'appropriait leurs faiblesse. Exactement comme le faisait les religions. L'Homme était décidément d'une stupidité sans bornes. N'y avait-il donc aucune limite à l'imbécilité ? Peut être que l'Homme ne se rendait même pas compte de ses propres erreurs ?

Lavi reposa le cahier qu'il venait de finir de lire, devant lui était posé les comptes rendu historique de la même période. Il s'étira longuement, son dos lui faisait mal, ses jambes étaient totalement engourdies et il avait l'impression que son poignet allait se rompre à l'usure. Le Bookman lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il se leva.

« - Quoi ! Grogna l'adolescent, j'ai le droit d'aller pisser non ?

« - Bien sûr, si tu ne te perd pas en route.

Répondit évasivement le vieil homme en se re-concentrant sur ses propres notes soigneusement rédigées dans la langue des Bookmans. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de la table de travail en grimaçant de douleur. Tous ses muscles protestaient violemment contre se changement brusque d'attitude.

Les couloirs de la Congrégations étaient désert, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre signe de vie. Tout était aussi froid que les entrailles d'un caveau. Cet endroit n'était pas une forteresse mais une tombe à ciel ouvert. Des hautes fenêtres qu'il longeait, le jeune homme aperçu un paysage morne plongé dans une semi pénombre. Le ciel gris était couvert de lourds nuages sombres et menaçant. Un vent sinistre agitait les branches nues des arbres pareilles à des mains cadavériques tendues vers le firmament. L'apprenti Bookman resta un moment accoudé au rebord d'une fenêtre. Pourquoi étaient ils venu s'enfermer dans cette prison aux barreaux invisibles ? Les Bookmans étaient libres, investis d'une mission noble dont ils conservaient jalousement le secret. Les Bookmans eux au moins, ne tuaient personne. Ce n'était pas des assassins… enfin, pas directement du moins. Lavi reprit sa route marchant silencieusement dans ce nouveau décor dont il avait déjà l'impression de connaître les moindres détails.

Lorsqu'il revint auprès du vieux Bookman, celui-ci n'était plus seul, il conversait à mot couvert avec le grand intendant dont la mine grave n'inspirait rien de bon. Les deux hommes cessèrent de parler lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Décidemment tous ces secrets étaient vraiment étrange de la part de son grand-père qui ne lui cachait presque rien. Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils et parcouru rapidement la distance qui le séparait de ses aînés.

« - Lavi ! S'exclama Komui avec un sourire affable. J'étais justement en train de dire à ton grand père que j'allais vous conduire auprès d'Hevralska. Elle sera ravie de rencontrer nos deux nouveaux apôtre de dieu.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à lui répondre sur un ton cinglant qu'il n'était l'apôtre de personne et encore moins d'un dieu assassin, mais le vieil homme l'empêcha de parler d'un regard noir et lourd de reproches. Lavi referma la bouche et se contenta de sourire. Il devait jouer le rôle du garçon sociable. Etre sociable, être sociable, ne cessait il de se répéter pour éviter de commettre un impair qui pouvait leur couter cher. Non pas parce qu'ils seraient jetés de la congrégation, mais parce que les secrets du Clan Bookman devaient le rester. Et si, par malheur, l'un d'entre eux avait l'audace d'en dire un peu trop au commun des mortels il s'exposait au courroux et au jugement sans appel du clan. Komui lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et Lavi senti un frisson glacé courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Komui. C'était épidermique. Le chef de la section scientifique les guida jusqu'au cœur même de la Congrégation, bien en dessous des niveaux qu'ils avaient déjà visité. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient sur l'étrange nacelle en suspension, l'obscurité se faisait plus dense et plus pesante. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient plus la température chutait jusqu'à devenir polaire. De petits nuages de vapeur se formaient à chacun de leurs souffles. Soudain, la plateforme s'immobilisa et une vive lumière vint illuminer cinq silhouettes drapées dans de lourds costumes de velours noir. Leurs visages était masqués par de profondes capuches. Komui retira son béret et s'inclina.

« - Voici les grands Maréchaux, c'est à eux que vous devrez montrer votre valeur. Murmura le jeune homme se retournant vers ses hôtes.

« -L'omniscience de l'innocence, l'omnipotence de Dieu, serez vous nos nouveaux apôtres porteurs du cristal divin ? »

Enoncèrent les cinq voix à l'unisson. Le timbre grave et mélancolique de leur voix résonnaient étrangement dans la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Lavi tenta d'identifier les personnages qui les surplombaient, mais rien en eux ne laissait penser qu'ils pouvaient être humain. Le jeune homme resta un moment sans voix, des questions de toutes sortes fusaient dans son esprit et il se promit d'y répondre le plus tôt possible, il n'avait nullement l'intention de devenir un de leur sacrifice. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque un long tentacule luminescent se glissa entre son grand-père et lui, le long appendice phosphorescent effleura l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta.

« - Mais qu'est ce que…

Commença-t-il mais la chose le saisie par la taille et l'emmena au dessus du sol, le suspendant dans le vide abyssale et sans fond. Lavi tenta de se débattre, mais c'était inutile la chose le maintenait fermement. Elle l'emporta jusqu'à une chose étrange qui venait d'émerger des ténèbres. Un visage de femme lui faisait face, enfin, l'ébauche d'un visage de femme, des arabesques luminescents recouvraient son regard et son nez, seule sa bouche émergeait de son visage opalescent. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front du jeune homme et une étrange chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps rompu par la fatigue. Ses muscles se détendirent et c'était comme si des centaines de voix mélancoliques venaient murmurer à son oreille l'histoire du cristal divin, énumérant en un soupir les souffrances d'un monde malmené. Lavi ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire, une larme coula le long de sa joue et allant se perdre dans l'obscurité.

« - Alors ? Demanda Komui. Hevralska, ce nouvel apôtre trouve-t-il grâce à tes yeux ?

La chose tourna vers lui son visage sans expression et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres luminescentes.

« - Je sens la compatibilité… Une innocence résonne en moi…

Sa voix désincarnée s'élevait de nulle part comme une mélodie provenant d'une autre époque…

Lavi ne bougeait plus. Quelque chose tremblait en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su définir. Puis, lentement, provenant des profondeurs, une lumière diaphane s'éleva. Un petit cube brillant vint flotter devant son œil unique écarquillé.

« - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que…

« - N'est pas peur jeune humain. Murmura Hevralska à son oreille. L'innocence va se synchroniser avec toi…

Elle avait à peine prononcé ses paroles que le petit cube se mit à tourner sur lui-même, comme à la recherche de quelque chose… puis, lentement, l'objet se métamorphosa. La matière se tordit, se contorsionna avant de prendre la forme d'un marteau.

« - Le marteau de Thor… murmura le jeune homme effaré. Il avait vu des illustrations de l'artefact viking, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle existait pour de vrai. Inconsciemment il tendit une main tremblante vers la relique et un violent courant électrique le parcouru de part en part, des images défilaient dans sa tête, c'était comme si il avait été transporté dans un monde hors du monde. L'illusion disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, mais elle lui laissa un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

« - 17%, 25 % énuméra Hevralska, 36%, 58%, 65%, 78% 80%... Tôt de synchronisation à 80%...

Puis elle reposa l'adolescent un peu chamboulé… Son grand-père s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots dans la langue des Bookman. Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas, il tenait le petit marteau dans sa main. Est-ce que maintenant… il était aussi un soldat ?

Le phénomène se reproduit avec son grand-père, et il le trouva étrangement faible ainsi, son petit corps ridé suspendu au dessus du vide semblait si grotesque, si … fragile. Puis Hevralska le reposa avec douceur sur la plateforme, et son regard aveugle se posa sur Komui qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Ils devaient entretenir une relation particulière, même si Lavi n'aurait su dire laquelle. Puis ils retournèrent vers la surface et le soleil qui jouait à cache-cache derrière les nuages gris et opaques de l'Angleterre.

« - La section scientifique, va récupérer vos innocences pour en faire des armes efficaces avec lesquelles vous pourrez mieux vous synchroniser, tu as une idée de la forme que tu aimerais lui voir avoir Lavi ? Demanda l'Intendant en sirotant sa sempiternelle tasse de café.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et Komui continua de sourire. Ils avaient marchés sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la grande salle d'où provenait un bourdonnement de voix et de… sanglots ? Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'expression de Komui se fit plus sombre. En bas, dans la Grande Chapelle, des dizaines de cercueils étaient alignés. Devant l'un d'eux, Lavi reconnu sans peine la petite Lenalee qui les avait accueilli la veille. De lourdes larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues. Des bandages et des pansement recouvraient son corps frêle. L'apprenti Bookman senti un haut le cœur le secouer. Une défaite, encore une, des morts, des larmes, du chagrin… c'était un cercle infernal qui semblait ne pas vouloir se finir.

« - C'est une période sombre durant laquelle vous rejoignez nos rangs, mais je tenais tout de même à vous souhaiter la bienvenue, bienvenue à la maison. Déclara Komui en serrant une nouvelle fois la vieille main parcheminé du vieil archiviste. Lavi se contenta d'incliner la tête, sincèrement, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, ça le révulsait, le rendait malade et le dégoutait. Lenalee le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux d'obsidiennes. Il ne voyait pas Kanda, avec un peu de chance celui-ci serait mort au combat.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il était au réfectoire en compagnie de Lenalee un escadron de blouses blanches le pris d'assaut.

« - LAVI ! TA TAILLE ! Hurla un gamin à lunettes.

« - Ma… Ma taille ? Reprit le jeune homme en piquant dans ses spaghettis déconcerté.

Lenalee eut un petit rire amusé pendant que les scientifiques s'agitaient autour du jeune homme comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de confiture.

« - On va te faire un uniforme digne de ce nom qui te protégera.

« - heu… Tes yeux scintillent. Répondit Lavi de plus en plus déconcerté par l'ardeur que manifestait le nabot à lunette.

« - Johny, met toujours beaucoup de cœur dans ce qu'il fait… Expliqua Lenalee songeuse. La jeune fille ressemblait à une fleur pleine de fraicheur, malgré le fait qu'elle poussât sur une terre jonchée de pourritures.

« - Je vois ça…

« - Et puis, tout le monde veut te protéger… maintenant que tu fais parti de la famille…

« - Alors ? Alors ? Quoi ? s'excita Johny en approchant son nez du visage de Lavi qui recula vivement.

« - J'aimerais bien garder mon bandana… et… hum… faites simple… si c'est possible… termina-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Il passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de sa nouvelle « famille » souriant à tout le monde, blaguant, rigolant, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'était pas comme ça… Il l'avait été… Autrefois.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tous ainsi, lentement le temps s'agrainait au fil des entraînements, des heures d'études et des longues discussion avec Lenalee. Elle semblait la seule à être intéressante. Elle était beaucoup plus mature qu'elle ne le laissait penser, et ses réflexions étaient justes et pleines de bons sens. Lavi ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse être une des armes clés contre le Comte Millénaire. Le jeune homme fit part de ses remarques à son grand-père qui l'écouta pensivement. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence il répondit :

« - Je vais demander à Komui qu'il t'envoie en mission seul avec un autre exorciste que moi. Je vais aller voir la Sybille.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. La Sybille était une oracle qui vivait dans un sanctuaire perdu au fond de l'Italie centrale. Au temps de l'Empire Romain ses prédictions étaient écoutées de tous, mais avec l'apparition du christianisme, elle avait été traquée et persécutée, et à présent seul les Bookmans et quelques érudits privilégiés la consultait encore. Ses prémonitions étaient toujours justes bien qu'énigmatiques. Les Sibylles se transmettaient ce fabuleux pouvoir de mère en fille. C'était d'ailleurs une lignée qui ne donnait naissance qu'a des femmes. Générations après générations, les filles avaient succédaient à leurs mères après un long et sévère apprentissage, comparable à celui des Bookman…

« - La Sybille ? Quand…

« - Quand tu seras prêt. Trancha son grand-père en s'éloignant.

Dépité Lavi regagna la salle d'entraînement. Elle était déserte, à travers les hautes fenêtre il pouvait voir de lourds nuages noirs s'amonceler dans le ciel, roulant sombrement comme des chevaux sauvages lançaient dans un galop infernal. Il soupira. Décidément, si le temps s'y mettait… les lanternes à huile qui éclairaient la salle produisaient sur les murs des ombres mouvantes pareille à des spectres désincarné et à l'agonie. L'adolescent se concentra et saisi le petit maillet, pas plus grand qu'un crayon qui était désormais accroché à sa cuisse. L'innocence réagissait à ses pensées, ses émotions et ne pesait pas plus lourds qu'une feuille de papier. C'était une sensation étrange, surtout lorsqu'il faisait prendre au maillet la taille d'un éléphant et que son poids ne changeait pas. Il le fit tournoyer quelques instants pour s'échauffer puis se concentra sur les différents sceaux qu'il pouvait faire apparaître. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, faisant taire les pensées qui y tournoyaient sans cesse. Puis, un long serpent d'eau se glissa autour de la pièce. L'indolent reptile aquatique se balada entre les colonnes sans pour autant mouiller quoi que ce soit. C'était un exercice délicat. Au dehors de lourdes gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur les vitres et glissaient sur les murs comme des larmes sans saveurs.

Kanda entra avec fracas, des gouttelettes d'eaux perlaient sur ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il semblait s'être fait surprendre par l'averse et sa tunique complètement trempée lui collait à la peau. Lavi eut un sourire narquois, la beauté sortie des eaux sous les eaux en voilà une idée. Le serpent fondit soudainement sur l'exorciste qui, surpris, ne put l'éviter. L'asiatique se retrouva trempé de la tête au pieds jusqu'à la moelle. Son visage androgyne se ferma en une expression dure et froide.

« - Toi…. Eructa-t-il en dégainant son shirasaya.

Lavi lui, était mort de rire, c'était vraiment merveilleux de voir ce type aussi ridicule. Lavi ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas sa faute, il était tellement hautain, que le simple fait de le croiser lui donnait des envies de meurtre, ce qui était assez réciproque d'ailleurs. L'apprenti Bookman ne s'en prenait pas à lui devant tout le monde, mais Kanda l'ignorait superbement quelque soit la situation, mais ça ne semblait troubler personne, à vrai dire, Kanda ne semblait pas être l'exorciste le plus populaire de la Congrégation. Et très peu de personnes osaient se mettre sur son chemin.

L'exorciste passa un doigt habile le long de sa lame et une lumière bleuté s'en dégagea. Des formes semblèrent se dégager de l'arme. Au début Lavi cru que c'était une illusion d'optique mais des formes monstrueuses qui rappelaient vaguement des insectes difformes fondirent sur lui à une vitesse prodigieuse. Kanda ne souriait pas, mais visiblement il était en colère. Très en colère même. Les insectes parcourent la distance qui les séparait en un quart de seconde. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter les monstres qui s'écrasèrent contre le mur derrière lui avec une force prodigieuse. Kanda envoya une deuxième salve d'insectes que cette fois ci, Lavi était sûr de ne pas pouvoir éviter. Il ferma les yeux par reflexes mais rien ne vint. Les insectes avaient disparu quand il ouvrit les yeux et Komui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Kanda.

« - Ne le tue pas tout de suite, tu pourrais encore en avoir besoin. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais la blague ne les fit pas rire.

« -TCH… Fit l'épéiste avec dédain.

« - Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Kanda. Bon suivez moi, mission !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Lavi pesta, il n'allait tout de même pas partir en mission avec lui ! Non, tout, mais pas ça. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retenir ses envies de meurtres. Les deux adolescents emboitèrent le pas à Komui dans un silence de mort. Dans le bureau la tension était palpable.

« - Kanda, ne me dis pas que tu le déteste déjà ? Soupira l'Intendant désespéré.

Le kendoka ne répondit pas, mais tourna la tête sur le côté. Lavi poussa un gros soupir, ça promettait d'être un enfer, ils n'étaient pas parti qu'il avait déjà envie de rentrer. Le grand Intendant sourit davantage, cette situation, lui, lui plaisait beaucoup.

« - Bref, vous mettrez vos différents de côté cette fois ci. La mission se trouve dans le nord de l'Allemagne, des trouveurs enquêtaient sur des phénomènes étranges dans une chapelle près de Munich. Au départ, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, mais nos informateurs ont remarqué une recrudescence d'akuma. J'ai donc jugé préférable d'envoyer deux exorcistes. Lavi, c'est ta première mission donc…

« - QUOI ? S'indigna Kanda. Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours moi qui me paie les bleus ?

« - Parce que je ne laisserait aucun homme approché ma précieuse Lenalee !

Kanda lui lança un regard assassin qui fit sourire davantage Komui aux anges.

« - Vous trouverez toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin dans ce dossier. Départ dans une heure ! Bon voyage messieurs !

Lavi était… Interloqué. Oui, c'est ça, il était interloqué. Et il ne savait pas par quoi… Par la stupidité sans borne de Komui, ou par le fait de devoir passer plusieurs jours avec Kanda… C'était le pire cauchemar qu'il puisse faire. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il haïssait Kanda à ce point, et d'un certain côté, il s'en fichait, mais d'un autre, il se dégoutait lui-même d'haïr quelqu'un sans raison. Certes, Kanda était odieux, certes personne ne pouvait le supporter, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour le détester comme Lavi le détestait. Il fit part de sa mission au vieil homme qui se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui tendre sa valise avant de le jeter dehors. Bookman, n'était pas vraiment diplomate.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross sous une pluie battante. Un trouveur les attendaient devant un wagon en partance pour le port de North Walsham, qui était le seul port possédant un ferry en partance direct pour l'Allemagne, enfin, l'Empire de Prusse. Ils étaient trempés, leurs manteaux, bien que chauds et étanches, ne les préservaient que chichement de la pluie qui s'abattait sans discontinuer sur Londres qui s'endormait. Ils montèrent dans un compartiment première classe qui possédait, en plus de deux couchettes un brasero qui diffusait une chaleur bienveillante. Lavi se laissa choir sur une des banquettes avec un soupir d'aise. Il déposa son manteau au dessus du brasero et ferma les yeux. Enfin, un peu, de calme ! De tranquillité ! Encore un peu, et même la présence de Kanda paraîtrait supportable. Mais celui-ci émit un sifflement désagréable et s'installa à son tour. Il sembla que la température chuta d'un coup.

« - Je te préviens, dit Kanda, si tu m'adresse la parole pour autre chose que la mission, si tu empiète sur mon espace vital, si tu me gène pendant un combat, je te tue. Ensuite, si j'estime que te sauver mettrait en péril la bonne conclusion de cette mission, je te laisse crever. Compris ?

Lavi leva un sourcil désespéré.

« - D'accord Princesse.

« - Et ne m'appelle pas Princesse ! Ragea l'épéiste.

« - Comme tu voudras Raspunzel (nda ; princesse avec une très longue chevelure )

« - Enfoiré.

Lavi sourit, il avait mis en colère la « Princesse Kanda » et c'était vraiment jouissif. Après cette courte altercation, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Kanda s'était allongé et semblait dormir profondément. Lavi avait récupéré tous les journaux du jour et les parcourait évasivement. Rien de particulier ne se passait qui puisse attirer son attention. Même la rubrique des faits divers était d'un morne ennui. Derrière la fenêtre du compartiment le paysage était plongé dans une nuit noire. La lune et les étoiles étaient masqués par des nuages. Décidément ce job était déprimant.

Ils arrivèrent au port peu avant l'aube, le ferry était déjà amarré et embarquait les premiers passagers. Les exorcistes ne perdirent pas de temps inutilement et montèrent sur le navire à vapeur dont les cheminées fumantes crachaient un épais nuage de fumée grise et opaque qui se délitait dans le ciel, porté par le vent marin. Des embruns leur fouettaient le visage et emmêlaient leurs cheveux. Kanda marchait en tête, son long manteau d'exorciste flottait derrière lui comme une ombre noire. La faible lumière de l'aube se réfractait sur le fourreau de son arme qu'il avait affuté toute la nuit.

Le pont du ferry était humide et glissant, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du personnel navigant ou des voyageurs, tous, avaient préférés rester à l'abris dans les ponts inferieurs. Lavi s'accouda à la prou du bateau, respirant avec bonheur l'air iodé. Il entendait le clapotis régulier des vagues contre la coque. Les pépiements bavards des mouettes, et le bruit familier de l'agitation humaine. C'était tellement bon d'être enfin dehors. A la congrégation il avait le sentiment d'étouffer alors que là… Il respirait enfin.

Quand il descendit dans la cabine, Kanda était déjà installé, il consultait le dossier muni d'un crayon de papier avec lequel il soulignait, encadrait et annotait des éléments du document. A n'en pas douter, malgré ses travers c'était quelqu'un de consciencieux. Lavi s'assit sur le lit, défit ses bottes et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Le bateau n'allait pas tarder à quitter le port et la partie de manœuvres dans les eaux troubles de la jetée était généralement la plus désagréable pour les passagers, car le bateau, sans élan oscillait au gré du courant et de la houle.

« - J'espère que t'as le cœur bien accroché Raspun' ! Ricana Lavi alors que le navire se mettait en mouvement.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça poil de carotte.

« - T'as pas le sens de l'humour ?

« - Certainement pas quand ça vient d'un attardé dans ton genre.

« - Calme, pas la peine d'être aussi à cran ça va pourrir ton brushing !

« - Ta gueule !

Grinça Kanda en lui envoyant sa valise dans la tête pour le faire taire. Lavi esquiva le projectile de justesse. Kanda n'était décidément pas un rigolo, mais l'embêter était vraiment distrayant. Le jeune homme était susceptible et bien entendu, les personnes susceptibles sont les plus fascinantes lorsqu'il s'agit de blagues de mauvais goût. Le voyage en ferry fut long, long et désagréable, car le temps était mauvais, et une forte houle s'était levé en même temps que le bateau avait quitté le port. Des lames de sept ou huit mètres s'abattaient régulièrement sur le pont avant, malmenant l'embarcation de bâbord à tribord sans répit. Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent le port d'Amsterdam, même Lavi qui avait le pied marin s'arrêta un instant pour s'habituer à la terre ferme. Le voyage avait été si pénible que ni lui, ni Kanda n'avait trouvé le courage de s'insulter. Ils s'étaient contenté de s'ignorer superbement. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de se remettre de la traversée de la mer du nord car le train qui devait les amener à Munich était déjà sur le quai et ils ne l'eurent que de justesse. Une fois dans le compartiment Lavi osa s'adresser à Kanda sans l'agresser et celui-ci soupira.

« - Comme tu es un Bookman tu dois savoir comment on cherche les innocences ?

L'apprenti Bookman hocha la tête.

« - Celle là, semble créer des illusions autour de la chapelle, un peu comme à Lourdes. On pourrait attribuer ce phénomènes à des croyances locales, parce que c'est souvent le cas, mais il semblerait que les akuma soit très nombreux aux alentours de la chapelle…

« - Comment les akumas localisent-ils les innocences ? Questionna Lavi.

Kanda haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils et Lavi se crispa, ce type était vraiment chiant.

« - Comment veux tu que je le sache, c'est ton boulot de fouine ça non ?

« - Je peux savoir ce que t'a contre les Bookman ! Cracha l'exorciste qui sentait son animosité envers Kanda grandir à chacune de ses paroles.

« - Ce sont des traîtres, et on ne sait jamais qui trahis un traître.

« - En somme tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

« - Et toi ? Tu me fais confiance ?

« - Non.

« - Alors cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.

Et l'exorciste s'enferma dans un long mutisme. Lavi le dévisagea sombrement, ce type allait foutre en l'air sa mission de Bookman. Si il était trop méfiant, Lavi raterait alors des enregistrements et Bookman le luncherait sans la moindre hésitation. Il allait devoir passer outre son aversion pour l'exorciste… Oui, c'était vraiment un job déprimant.

Ils arrivèrent à Munich deux jours plus tard. La ville était calme, trop peut être, ils ne croisèrent que des visages renfermés et remplis d'animosités. Il y avait… Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air que Lavi n'aurait su décrire. Un mélange lourd, d'odeur de charogne et de mort qui flottait tout autour d'eux. Une boue collante maculait leurs bottes qui produisaient un désagréable bruit de succion à chacun de leurs pas. Un trouveur les attendaient devant une auberge, la seule qui semblait à peu près vivable. Et pourtant Munich était une grande ville en pleine essor ( nda c'est durant la seconde moitié de 19eme siècle que l'Allemagne s'industrialise et notamment la région rhénane et de la Ruhr pour leur richesse en charbon et en minerai de fer, c'était la minute culture XD). De lourds panaches de fumées s'échappaient des cheminées des usines qui dominaient le paysage urbain et pourtant, la ville semblait comme morte.

« - Ca sent l'akuma. Grinça Kanda sur le qui-vive. Ses yeux analysaient les environs avec suspicion et Lavi ne tarda pas à être aussi tendu que lui. Soudain, l'exorciste fit volte face et dégaina son arme. Lavi se baissa juste à temps pour éviter de se faire trancher la tête. Quand il se retourna, la lame de son collègue était fichée dans le corps d'un adolescent de leur âge.

« - Mais t'es malade ! S'écria Lavi scandalisé.

Kanda ne répondit pas. L'enfant bougea… enfin se contorsionna jusqu'à s'extirper de son enveloppe charnelle, prenant l'aspect d'une sorte de bulbe immonde dont les racines noires s'enfonçaient dans le corps du gamin. La créature se gondola et explosa violemment. Lavi se jeta à terre, mais déjà ils étaient encerclés. Des dizaines de personnes s'étaient regroupées autour d'eux, leurs yeux vides les regardaient sans les voir, animés par la seule volonté de tuer. Tuer, encore et encore. L'apprenti Bookman saisit son arme anti-akuma. Ses mains tremblaient sur le manche frêle du maillet. Il s'était entraîné mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, Kanda s'était déjà jeté dans la mêlé et des obus pleuvaient dans leur directions. Par reflexe de survie Lavi roula sur le côté, glissant dans la boue jusqu'à en avoir dans les cheveux. Les akumas s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Il fallait qu'il agisse. MAINTENANT ! Son maillet grandi et écrasa les corps biomécaniques des monstres dans un effroyable bruit d'os brisés et d'organes écrasés. C'était… Immonde. La peur coulait dans ses veines comme une drogue, il ne voyait rien, ne ressentait rien et décuplait son énergie. Il voyait le visage humain des akumas qui se tordaient de grimaces mortuaires terrible qui, il le savait, allaient hanter ses rêves nuits après nuits, comme le faisaient déjà les victimes des guerres qu'il avait enregistré. Le pire… Le pire ! C'est qu'il bandait, et ça le mettait… hors de lui. Comment pouvait-on éprouver du désir sexuel dans un moment pareil ? C'était vraiment horrible. Et gênant. Kanda lui virevoltait et tuait avec une précision chirurgicale. Ses vêtements et son visage étaient maculé de sang frais, cependant ses traits demeuraient impassibles. C'était comme si il ne ressentait rien, comme si il était vide. Il tuait. Il savait que c'était des akumas, alors il ne faisait attention ni au sexe ni à l'âge. Quand il devint évident que la rue était un piège ils se replièrent vers la chapelle qui était censée abriter le cristal divin.

Il pleuvait à verse maintenant et le sol devenait de plus en plus glissant, ils faillirent tomber plusieurs fois dans leur course pour échapper à la nuée d'akumas qui les poursuivaient. La petite chapelle se détacha sur le sommet d'une petite colline complètement à découvert.

« - Dis le rouquin ! S'exclama Kanda.

« - Mon nom c'est Lavi !

« - Rien a foutre ! C'est peut être le moment d'utiliser un de tes sceaux non !

« - Bravo ! Je te félicite ! Tu n'as pas oublié !

« - Fais le abrutis ou je te découpe en tranche !

Lavi se retourna en glissant dans la mélasse boueuse que constituait le sol. Il se concentra le mieux qu'il pu, mais la seule idée que ces choses allaient lui tomber dessus décuplait le pouvoir de son innocence et l'énergie qu'il y mettait. Un long serpent de feu s'éleva dans les airs et fondit sur les akuma à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il y eut des étincelles dans tous les sens, un vrais feu d'artifice. Puis… plus rien… tout avait disparu… il ne restait sur le sol que des bouts de pièces mécaniques baignant dans une boue rougeâtre et nauséabonde. Lavi haletait, son souffle était erratique et un filet de sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était épuisé. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Kanda celui-ci tenait l'innocence dans le creux de sa main. Le cristal brillait faiblement et pulsait comme un cœur un mouvement. La mission était finie… Tout avait été réglé en quelques heures seulement, plusieurs jours de voyages éprouvant… pour ça ? Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

« - Tu t'amène le borgne ? Grogna Kanda en reprenant le chemin de la ville en contrebas. La nuit tombait déjà et Lavi n'avait pas la force de se battre contre son coéquipier.

L'auberge était presque vide. Ils dinèrent en silence en compagnie des trouveurs qui s'échangeaient quelques bribes d'informations avant de retomber dans un silence sombre et désagréable. Lavi n'avait pas envie de rire, il n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soi. Ca ne passait pas, c'était comme si il y avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Il ne termina pas son dîner et monta se coucher après une bonne douche. Mais même après s'être lavé, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation désagréable. Cette sensation d'être souillé et couvert d'une boue poisseuse qui lui collait à la peau. Il s'étendit sur son lit sans même défaire les draps. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il reprenne ses esprits et redevienne le Bookman qu'il était. Mais c'était impossible.

Lavi observa un moment le lit en face du sien, dans la pénombre il pouvait nettement distinguer la silhouette de son coéquipier qui semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. L'apprenti Bookman, lui ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Les échos de sa mission raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas que les exorcistes avaient une vie si difficile. Etre tout le temps sur le qui vive, ne faire confiance à personne pour finir par planter sa lame, parfois, dans le corps d'un enfant. Il n'était pas habitué. Il connaissait l'horreur des combats et l'odeur des massacres, mais ils les avaient toujours regardé de loin, passif... Il n'y avait jamais participé, il n'avait jamais vu ça d'aussi près. C'était terrifiant. Son camarade, lui, n'avait pas cillé une seule fois. Lavi devait bien avouer que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait eu peur, extrêmement peur, et son corps avait réagi d'une manière assez étrange. Et cette tension, cette réaction, le hantait. Comment avait-il pu réagir de cette façon ?

Il lui fallait quelqu'un. Une jolie fille qui ne poserait pas de question et qui accepterait de coucher avec lui sans se plaindre et sans aucune condition.

Une fille qui lui ferait oublier les horreurs de la journée, dans ses bras blancs au parfum capiteux. Une fille douce à la voix un peu rauque qui lui soupirerait des mots d'amours factices dans le creux de son cou.

« C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas des femmes... »

Trancha la voix de Kanda comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Lavi se retourna vivement pour constater que l'exorciste était à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'était agenouillé par terre et avait posé son visage sur le bord du matelas, ses longs cheveux noirs glissaient sur sa figure gracile et enfantine. Il avait des airs de jeune fille et pourtant ses yeux étaient deux trous béants, froids comme un lac en hiver. L'apprenti Bookman sursauta.

« Comment tu sais que... » Commença-t-il.

«- Parce que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Coupa Kanda en se levant doucement. Elles n'ont pas besoin de ça, parce qu'elles peuvent pleurer sans avoir l'impression d'être faible. Et qu'elles ne tuent pas de façon aussi grossière.

Finit-il en passant une main légère dans ses long cheveux de jais. Quelques mèches s'échappèrent de ses doigts fins et glissèrent souplement sur ses épaules. C'est à ce moment précis que Lavi se rendit compte que son camarade ne portait qu'un peignoir blanc prêté par l'hôtel dans lequel ils résidaient. Dans la faible clarté lunaire Lavi pouvait voir la peau fine et diaphane du cou du jeune homme. Il pouvait voir ses longues jambes minces étrangement glabres se déplier souplement sous le peignoir qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Kanda était exceptionnellement et irréellement beau pour un garçon et étrangement féminin. C'était comme si la nature avait hésité et avait finalement tranché à contre-cœur pour en faire un homme. Mais, même ça, Lavi n'en était pas certain... Les hanches étroites de son camarades étaient élégamment soulignées par la ceinture du vêtement, accentuant davantage le malaise que provoquait en lui le jeune homme. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quelques semaines plus tôt.

L'adolescent resta bouche bée, il ne le montra pas bien-sûr, mais son camarade n'avait de cesse de l'étonner même si il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Sa surprise s'accrut lorsque l'épéiste tira la couverture qui le recouvrait au bout du lit. Puis il se hissa sur le matelas et s'assit à l'opposé de Lavi. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, mais considéra la bosse du caleçon de l'apprenti Bookman avec une légère curiosité, un éclair d'intérêt passa même furtivement dans son regard froid et impénétrable.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fout ?

Demanda Lavi avec froideur, ne laissant rien transparaître de son hésitation et de sa gêne qui grandissait sous l'examen impartial de l'exorciste. Mais Kanda ne l'écoutait pas. Il rejeta sans ménagement les mains de Lavi qui s'apprêtaient à le repousser. Ses gestes étaient plein d'orgueil et de dédain mais aussi d'un quelque chose d'indéfinissable que Lavi n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Il voulu protester bien-sûr, mais l'autre exorciste lui lança un regard courroucé qui le cloua sur place et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la précision aiguë dont pouvait faire preuve Kanda lorsqu'il dégainait Mugen, et la fameuse épée était à porté de main du jeune exorciste.

Kanda poussa un petit soupir et posa ses longues mains blanches sur les cuisses brûlantes du rouquin qui frissonna à ce contact glacé. Les mains de l'exorciste glissèrent lentement jusqu'entre ses jambes en appuyant sur plusieurs points d'acuponcture. Les muscles crispés de Lavi se détendirent et une agréable sensation de bien être commença à se répandre dans tout son corps. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise alors que les mains de Kanda continuait de remonter le long de son corps, déboutonnant au passage la chemise qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Kanda massa ses muscles endoloris pendant quelques instants encore avant de redescendre avec une lenteur calculée vers l'entre-jambe de l'adolescent, et avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réagir l'épéiste l'avait dépossédé de son caleçon. Lavi eut un hoquet de surprise et voulu empêcher l'autre d'aller plus loin mais celui-ci le fit taire en posant ses lèvres glacées sur la peau brûlante du jeune homme, une langue fraîche et humide vint caresser la peau fine de l'intérieur de sa cuisse à quelques centimètres à peine de son sexe en érection qu'un doigt léger vint souligner. La main de Kanda s'attarda longuement sur la courbe de son sexe et vint en chatouiller le prépuce sans la moindre réticence. Lavi hoqueta en sentant une vague de plaisir remonter violemment jusqu'à sa gorge. Puis les doigts habiles cédèrent la place à une langue taquine et inquisitrice qui dictait SA loi du plaisir; celui qu'elle donnait mais aussi celui qu'elle voulait recevoir.

« - Kanda... Qu'est ce que tu fais bordel ! S'étrangla Lavi, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, et il n'arriva même pas à étouffer un gémissement rauque lorsque l'exorciste prit son pénis dans sa bouche avec une habileté toute féminine. Kanda connaissait les endroits les plus sensibles et s'amusait à les exciter, les titiller, les taquiner. Mais dès qu'il sentait l'apprenti Bookman se tendre, prêt à jouir il changeait d'endroit, s'arrêtait et reprenait pour faire durer le plaisir qu'il semblait prendre à le torturer. Lavi était dans un état d'excitation tel, que la moindre caresse, et la moindre prolongation devenait insupportable.

« - Va plus vite...

Grinça-t-il à l'adresse de Kanda mais celui-ci leva à peine les yeux. Il semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup s'amuser à le maintenir au supplice. D'une main il massait lentement les testicules de Lavi, de l'autre il l'empéchait de se débattre, repoussant sans cesse les mains de l'adolescent qui s'impatientait et qui ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre que de le supplier d'en finir. Le Bookman ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, il était submergé par un plaisir violent qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il jeta un regard fiévreux à son partenaire, comme pour vérifier que celui-ci était dans le même état, mais Kanda ne laissait rien paraître de son excitation, si toute fois il était excité. Soudain l'exorciste vint lui mordiller le bout du gland, se fut trop pour l'apprenti Bookman qui éjacula avec violence dans la bouche de son collègue, qui, à sa grande surprise avala tout. Kanda leva enfin la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage angélique.

Lavi avait la gorge sèche. Qui était ce type ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? N'était il pas censé le détester ? Le haïr plus que toute autre chose ? Mais aucune réponse ne venait répondre à ses interrogations. Kanda s'était redressé et sous ses yeux étonné, il fit glisser son peignoir sur ses épaules fines et graciles. Le vêtement glissa doucement le long de ses bras, puis lentement il dénoua la ceinture et le peignoir tomba sur le matelas avec un bruit mat. L'apprenti Bookman, observa un long moment le corps nu de son camarade. Il s'attendait presque à voir des courbes féminines, mais c'était bien un corps de jeune homme qui se découpait devant lui dans la clarté lunaire. Il était beau, trop beau peut être, même son excitation ne semblait pas vulgaire, comparait à celle des autres hommes. Il ne transpirait pas plus qu'il n'aurait dû, et son corps marmoréen était presque dépourvu de toutes pilosités inconvenantes. Lentement, et méticuleusement, il se pencha en avant faisant se frôler leur deux sexes.

L'apprenti Bookman, s'était toujours dit, qu'il n'éprouverait jamais de plaisir pour un homme, et encore moins pour Kanda, mais son cœur rata un battement et son sexe se durcit presque instantanément. C'était violent et incompréhensible, totalement irrationnel. Kanda savait y faire, cela ne faisait aucun doute, comment il avait appris, ça Lavi ne voulait pas le savoir. Doucement mais fermement l'épéiste commença à masturber les deux verges alors que son autre main glissait sur la peau moite du rouquin. Celui-ci était tétanisé, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, car son corps le contredisait, mais il trouvait ça étrange. Mais bizarrement cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, c'était même assez voir même trop agréable. Aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière des ses lèvres, sa respiration était erratique et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine. Soudain, alors que l'adolescent s'attendait à une nouvelle séance de douce torture, l'exorciste se redressa et s'avança vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, Lavi pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kanda contre sa joue et quand ses lèvres toucha les siennes il eut très envie de...

Mais Kanda l'avait devancé et son corps souple s'était empalé avec violence sur son sexe en érection. Lavi hoqueta de surprise, il écarquilla les yeux, s'était la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille, mais Kanda le força à mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et à bouger. Il ne le dit pas de façon explicite mais ses gestes étaient plus éloquents que de longs discours. Lavi bougea doucement au début, craignant un autre caprice de l'exorciste, mais celui ci avait enfoui son visage contre son épaule et soupirait doucement. Lavi comprit alors le but de cette étrange étreinte, et il en renferma la signification dans un coin de sa tête, un coin où il était sûr que son grand-père n'irait pas fouiller. Les longs cheveux de Kanda cascadaient sur son dos et sur ses épaules, venant chatouiller le nez de l'apprenti Bookman. Le kendoka avait enroulé ses bras autours de la nuque de Lavi et se laissait doucement aller au rythme de ses lents va et vient.

« - Accélère » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et haché. C'était la première fois que Lavi entendait le son de sa voix depuis le début de cette singulière péripétie. Il crut même y déceler des sanglots mais les paupières de son partenaire étaient sèches et papillonnaient spasmodiquement sur la peau de son épaule. L'apprenti Bookman hésita un instant, puis il se redressa et accéléra le mouvement, doucement d'abord jusqu'à devenir presque brutal. C'était étrangement agréable, l'intérieur du corps de Kanda était doux et tiède, tellement différent de lui qui était dur et froid. Lavi accéléra violemment et Kanda poussa un long gémissement de plaisir qui remua quelque chose au fond du ventre de l'exorciste qui continua, bientôt on entendit plus que leurs grognements rauques et les protestations du matelas. La jouissance vint, soudaine et sauvage, intense, plus que ce que Lavi avait connu auparavant. Kanda le mordit profondément alors qu'ils étaient tous deux emportés par un violent orgasme. Enfin ils restèrent ainsi un moment, pantelants, le souffle court. Kanda se laissa doucement glisser sur le côté tandis que Lavi se laissait tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond stupéfait. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de déclarer avec un sérieux déconcertant :

« - C'était la meilleure baise de tous les temps »

Kanda ne répondit rien, il lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, et à la clarté lunaire, Lavi pouvait voir un filet de sperme couler le long de ses cuisses. Puis il haussa les épaules, de toute façon ça ne changeait pas l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait à son égard, du moins il l'espérait...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'aube, Kanda n'était plus dans son lit, en fait il était déjà réveillé et était en train d'enfiler ses bottes. Son lit était fait et sa valise contenant l'innocence avait été posée à côté de mugen.

"- Tiens, fit il d'une voix sarcastique, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ? Il t'en aura fallu du temps, et moi qui croyait que les Bookman ne dormaient que d'un œil"

Lavi lui lança un regard noir.

"- Ha ha, quel sens de l'humour, tu as réfléchi toute la nuit pour sortir cette vanne ?

Grinça Lavi en cherchant ses affaires à tâtons. Il était encore nu et pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du vice qui régnait dans la chambre. Mais Kanda ne fit aucune remarque sur les événements de la nuit passé. C'était comme si ils avaient signés un accord tacite, ils n'en parleraient pas, car ça n'avait rien à voir, avec ce qu'ils étaient et les relations qu'ils entretenaient. Lavi n'essaya même pas d'aborder le sujet. Pourtant... Pourtant, il en aurait eu des questions à poser.

Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir et s'habilla en vitesse, Kanda ne l'attendit pas, quand il eut fini de boucler ses bottes, il saisit sa valise et disparu derrière le panneau de la porte.

Le voyage du retour se passa comme celui de l'aller. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, pas un regard, évitant soigneusement tout contact qui aurait pu déclencher une bagarre. En fait, rien n'avait changé, ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir, la présence de l'un polluait l'espace vitale de l'autre et une tension quasi électrique régnait de le wagon, si bien que les trouveurs qui les accompagnaient n'osèrent même pas les approcher. Lavi resta accoudé la tête contre la fenêtre tout le long du trajet, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la mission. Il repenser aux akumas, à leur forme, à leur capacité à repérer les innocences. Et il songeait à l'innocence elle même, dissimulée au fond de la valise de l'épéiste qui dormait en face de lui. Il songeait aux rôles des exorcistes et plus il y songeait plus son opinion sur eux changeait. Pas qu'il n'éprouvait plus cette rancœur froide et désapprobatrice à leur égard, mais il commençait à entre-apercevoir, leur souffrance, et leur motivation. Ils vivaient à travers des tragédies et le chagrin des victimes des akumas et au final cela ressemblai de plus en plus à la mission des Bookmans. Cependant, il avait beau tourner et retourner ces réflexions, elles l'emmenaient invariablement aux événements de CETTE nuit là, et plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de frapper Kanda et d'aller vomir. Il le détestait, vraiment, irrationnellement, pire encore il le troublait, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

_A suivre.._

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs__! Alors c'est gentil de mettre en favoris mais commenter c'est mieux ^^._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Evils-rose.

**Note : ** Bonsoir ! Un an de souffrance ! C'est ce que m'a couté ce chapitre ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, enfin, surtout à trier ce que j'allais mettre dedans et finalement, voici la version finale. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, d'autant que je n'ai trouvé personne pour corriger mes horreurs orthographiques… Enfin, arrêtons de nous plaindre et réjouissons nous de sa venue ! Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité ! j'espère sincérement ne pas mettre un an de plus pour écrire le chapitre 4 ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas : Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs !

**Third Stage :**

**Errance.**

Lavi leva les yeux vers le ciel de Londres étonnement bleu. Quelques nuages flottaient dans l'air comme de petits animaux paresseux. Kanda avait disparu, appelé par une obscure mission qui lui avait été communiquée par un des trouveurs qui les accompagnait. Le jeune homme en était soulagé, il n'aurait pas pu passer une minute de plus avec cette personne trop étrange même pour ses fabuleuses capacités de réflexions et de déductions. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait la migraine et il s'en serait bien passer. Il poussa un petit soupir et feuilleta évasivement les pages du journal qu'il venait d'acheter. Il n'y avait pas de gros titre, et les faits divers étaient d'une platitude déprimante. Le monde continuait de tourner avec l'étrangeté d'une horloge détraquée. Mais, même brisée, une montre affiche l'heure juste au moins deux fois par jour, ainsi, le monde était juste au moins deux fois dans une vie. Et Lavi avait l'impression que le temps s'éternisait autour de lui, il déchira l'emballage papier d'une sucette bon marché acheté sur une étale quelconque, dans cette ville toute aussi quelconque. La friandise ne calma pas sa fringale mais elle apaisa les grognements rauques de son estomac, il n'avait pas mangé depuis prés de vingt quatre heures et il sentait ses jambes trembler. Néanmoins, il continua d'avancer sans faire attention à la foule qui l'entourait, mais malgré sa désinvolture apparente, il sentait une peur tenace qui restait tapis au fond de son cœur comme une sorte de nausée dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il avait l'impression que tous les visages qui l'entouraient étaient des ennemis potentiels. Il se sentait comme une cible, un appas qu'on aurait jeté comme ça, sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il était encore vivant. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas admettre que sa première mission l'avait traumatisé, il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Ça aurait été admettre que les Exorcistes n'étaient pas les idiots dépourvus de matière grise qu'il se bornait à imaginer. Ça aurait été admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi solide qu'il ne le croyait. A cette pensée il eut un sourire sarcastique et passa machinalement une main sur le bandeau qui caché son œil aveugle… Ce trou immonde au milieu de son visage. Le trouveur qui marchait devant lui le guida jusqu'au souterrain de la Congrégation et le raccompagna au QG sans lui adresser la parole. Heureusement, Lavi n'était pas d'humeur à faire semblant d'être un joyeux abruti. Leurs silhouettes se découpaient bizarrement sur les eaux sombres de la rivière souterraine. Le jeune homme contempla son reflet quelques instants et se demandant ce que le Vieux pouvait bien avoir en tête. Ce n'était pas son genre d'intégrer un camp, et surtout de se battre à ses côtés. Mais après tout ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, une fois l'enregistrement terminé ils reprendraient la route et recommenceraient leur longue errance en notant chaque détail de l'histoire. Et l'adolescent devait bien avouer qu'il préférait ce genre de vie nomade, mais peut être était ce aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre…

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Komui, celui-ci dormait à moitié signant machinalement des papiers qui devaient être important. Le Grand intendant regarda le jeune homme d'un œil torve.

« - Kanda m'a dit que tu avais l'innocence…

« - Exact.

« - Helvraska nous attends… Conclu-t-il en un bâillement sonore. Il se leva, se redressant de tout son mètre quatre vingt dix et se traina jusqu'à Lavi en piétinant bon nombre de documents éparpillés sur le sol.

« - Désolé, nous avons passé la nuit à vérifier les derniers équipements… Alors cette première mission c'est bien passé ?

« - Si on veut. Répondit le jeune homme en se forçant à sourire, se glissant à nouveau dans son rôle d'emprunt. Le scientifique eut un petit sourire et posa une main large et rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui se força à ne pas frissonner. Il détestait particulièrement les contacts physiques.

« - La première mission est toujours un peu délicate. Mais Kanda, même si il est un peu dur, a de l'expérience et sait prendre en main les nouvelles recrues.

« - Ca c'est sûr il prend bien les choses en main ! S'exclama Lavi sarcastique en repensant à la nuit précédente. Komui ne releva pas, peut être n'était il pas au courant des penchant déviant de son subordonné.

« - Ne te fie pas à ses airs grognons, c'est quelqu'un de gentil malgré tout.

« - Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Il y eut un moment de silence et ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme qui descendit silencieusement dans les entrailles de la tour. En bas Helvraska les attendait patiemment, son long corps translucide et phosphorescent luisait faiblement dans la froide obscurité. Elle pencha son long visage dépourvu d'expression vers Lavi et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sourire chaleureux.

« - Heureuse de te revoir Lavi…

Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement et sorti l'innocence de sa valise. Le petit cube se mit a luire et palpiter doucement comme un cœur d'enfant. L'entité déploya de longs bras tentaculaires et recueilli le cristal divin en son sein. En traversant son corps si particulier l'innocence éclaira l'immense cercle alchimique où reposaient les innocences en attentes de compatible. L'apprenti Bookman observa le spectacle avec en lui une étrange sérénité, c'était un calme chaud, rassurant, comme le refoule de l'écume sur la grève d'une plage abandonné. Il prit une grande inspiration, et c'était comme si tous ses doutes, ses pensées les plus obscures s'effaçaient et refluaient loin au fond de lui.

« - C'est un des pouvoirs de Helvraska… murmura Komui qui le dévisageait avec un sourire paternaliste.

« - De quoi ?

« - Ce calme que tu ressens…Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à l'entité qui planait légèrement au dessus d'eux. D'ailleurs tu peux revenir quand bon te semble, Helvi apprécie avoir de la visite de temps en temps.

« - Je serais ravie de te revoir Lavi. Compléta-t-elle en caressant la tête de l'exorciste qui ne répondit rien.

Plus tard il croisa Lenalee qui lui lança un « bon retour à la maison ! ». Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et lui adressa quelques politesses ainsi que quelques blagues de mauvais gout qui firent rire la jeune fille. Son rire était le meilleur remède que Lavi est jamais connu. Il était doux et cristallin, limpide et gazouillant comme les pépiements d'un oisillon. Si les hirondelles annoncent le printemps, alors elle devait faire parti d'une espèce rare qui ne craindrait pas l'hiver. Après quoi il se rendit à la cafétéria et se jeta avec dévotion sur son plat de spaghettis qu'il dévora sans autre forme de procès.

« - Ton appétit fait plaisir à voir. Sourit le cuisinier en chef alors que Lavi venait réclamer sa deuxième portion.

« - Les missions sa creusent ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire béat.

« - Oui, je m'en doute, mais ça fait tout de même plaisir.

« - D'ailleurs… Comment ça se fait qu'on mange si bien ici ? D'habitude c'est dégueu les cantines ?

Le sourire de Jerry sembla s'éteindre quelque peut et le jeune homme cru comprendre pour quelle raison tout était si « parfait ».

« - C'est un peu… comme le dernier repas du condamné… c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait triste.

« - En quelque sorte… Mais ne pense pas à ses choses. Mange ! Autant que tu voudras ! Tout ce que tu voudras, je serais toujours ravit de cuisiner pour un si joli bout de jeune homme.

« - Ha ! Mais je suis pas joli !

« - Tu as ton charme. Dans le style le bel ami de tout le monde !

Lavi soupira et répondit qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Jerry eut un rire franc et se détourna de lui pour prendre la commande du traqueur derrière lui qui attendait qu'on le serve. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir et s'assit à une table occupé par des traqueurs, dont le jeune Doug qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivé. Si leur première rencontre avait été quelque peut glaciale, l'apprenti Bookman s'était bien rattrapé et en avait fait son « meilleur ami ». D'après son grand-père, avoir de « bons » amis, permettait de donner plus de corps à son rôle d'imbécile heureux de service. Ca mettait les gens en confiance et ainsi, ils se laissaient aller à des confidences, qui permettaient aux Bookmen d'accomplir leur mission sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. En fin stratège et bon comédien, Lavi n'avait pas eu de problème pour repérer ses victimes. Les traqueurs n'ayant pas une espérance de vie très longue et étant au contact des premières informations, ils étaient un peu comme une mine d'or. Et plus ils étaient jeunes, plus ils étaient crédules et naïfs, du pain bénit pour le jeune homme qui aurait bien fait de son quatre heure toutes ses informations tellement faciles à atteindre. Il se lança donc dans une conversation animée avec Doug qui était trop heureux de babillait comme un petit garçon… ce qu'il était plus ou moins.

« - Que penses tu des autres éxorcistes ? Demanda alors Lavi, espérant secrètement que son « ami » lui parle un peu plus de Kanda.

« - Hum… je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup je dois dire… Je connais bien Suman Dark, il est un peu taciturne mais c'est un passionné d'échec et c'est toujours agréable de jouer avec lui. Ensuite il y a Mari. Il est très doux, je l'aime beaucoup ! Après il y a les généraux mais on ne les voit pas beaucoup, j'ai dû croiser une fois Sokaro… Ce type fait froid dans le dos, je te le dis, ce type est trop bizarre ! Lenalee, bien sûr, mais tu la connais mieux que moi je pense !

Il se mit à rire et il reprit, il semblait trouver ce sujet de conversation vraiment fabuleux. Lavi quand à lui prenait mentalement note de tous les noms, et tout ce qu'il lui disait à leur sujet.

« - Après, il y a Kanda, mais personne ne l'apprécie vraiment. Il est taciturne, grognon et il est très, très désagréable. Aucun traqueur n'aime partir en mission avec lui.

« - Pourquoi ? S'étonna faussement Lavi, il est peut être pas très sociable mais c'est quelqu'un d'efficace non ?

« - Ah pour sûr il est efficace, plus que la moyenne je dirais, mais d'après ce qu'on raconte il serait nait à la congrégation et n'aurait rien connu d'autre. C'est peut être ce qui explique son antisocialisme congénitale.

Lavi éclata de rire, cette description allait comme un gant au jeune japonais.

« - Il serait nait à la Congrégation ? C'est possible ?

« - Ouaip ! Mais c'est qu'une rumeur.

« - Et toi, comment es tu venu à la Congrégation, tu es plutôt jeune pour un traqueur…

Doug resta silencieux un moment, fait assez rare pour être souligné.

« - Eh bien… ma sœur et moi on vivait dans un petit village avec nos parents, et il y a eu une attaque d'akuma. Nos parents sont morts. Il y avait un exorciste en mission à ce moment là… quand j'ai appris ce qu'il faisait, et l'existence de la Congrégation je suis parti avec lui… Pour faire court.

Il ne riait plus. Ses yeux si bleus s'étaient perdus dans une époque lointaine. Lavi cru bon de ne rien ajouter de plus… ( NDA. Je n'ai pas encore lu Reverse, donc je vous prierais de ne pas m'en vouloir si je modifie quelque peu l'histoire de Doug, si j'ai le courage je vous le traduirais ^^)

Après le repas le jeune Bookman s'enferma dans la bibliothèque, son grand père était peut être en Italie, mais même à cette distance il arrivait à lui faire faire une montagne de recherches. Une copie du dossier de Kanda avait été posée en évidence sur la table de travail de leur chambre. Lavi ne savait pas comment son vieux s'était procuré un document confidentiel comme celui-ci mais il attendait de son pupille que celui-ci l'étudie avec minutie. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Effectivement Kanda était né à la congrégation, mieux que ça même, il y avait été créé. Lavi poussa un soupir. A vu de nez il estima à une semaine et demi sans boire ni manger l'analyse complète du dossier et les recherches annexes. Il y ajouta quelques nuits de lectures clandestines de dossiers ultras confidentiels. Le résultat du calcul lui fit mal au crane. Cependant il décida de s'y mettre tout de suite. Il valait mieux faire ça le plus vite possible, histoire de pouvoir dormir trois jours d'affilés avant que son grand-père ne revienne, ou que lui-même ne soit envoyé en mission.

Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi pénibles qu'il l'avait imaginé. Si il n'y avait pas eu Lenalee pour lui apporter du café il serait sans doute mort de fatigue. Heureusement qu'il appréciait la solitude car la bibliothèque de la Congrégation était peut être l'endroit le moins fréquenté de l'édifice, avec le laboratoire de Komui…

« - Mais enfin, Lavi, tu vas te tuer à la tache. Soupira la jeune exorciste en le regardant gratter du papier frénétiquement.

« - Je sais… mais si je ne le fait pas avant que le vieux ne revienne c'est mon épitaphe que je risque d'écrire.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et s'installa à côté de lui.

« - Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu notes. Remarqua-t-elle en se penchant sur une feuille volante. Elle la retourna plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sens caché. Le jeune homme cligna et éclata de rire.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se vexa-t-elle en reposant le papier.

« - C'est normal, que tu ne comprennes pas, c'est la langue des bookmen, seuls eux peuvent la lire, l'écrire et la parler. Elle ne ressemble à rien de connu pour le commun des mortels.

« - Tout de même…

Il y eu un silence, mais ce jour là, elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à le regarder travailler silencieusement.

« - Dis moi Lavi. Combien de langues parles tu ?

Il leva la tête vers elle et se plongeant dans ses grands yeux d'obsidiennes. Elle semblait si pure, si innocente. Il poussa un long soupir et s'étira, laissant son ouvrage quelques minutes. Une petite pause ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« - J'en comprends… au moins une quarantaine… je sais en lire et écrire… une trentaine je dirais…

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ébahit.

« - C'est impossible. Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine naissante. Elle arborait un petit air buté tout à fait adorable. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne vit pas à la lueur tremblotante des bougies.

« - C'est une des capacités spéciale des Bookmen… Nous serions bien embêté si nous ne pouvions pas comprendre les gens qui font l'histoire… tu ne crois pas ?

« - Si, sans doute…

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse.

« - J'aimerais bien parler plusieurs langues moi aussi… Comme ça je pourrais lire un roman français…

« - Lesquels ? Demanda Lavi qui n'aurait rien pu lui refuser. Rôle d'emprunt ou non.

« - Hé bien… J'aimerais beaucoup lire les auteurs à la mode à Paris en ce moment.

Lavi réfléchit un instant. Puis il se leva et parcouru les rayonnages qu'il connaissait par cœur. Quand il revint il posa devant l'adolescente un exemplaire «du père goriot ».

« - Ce roman de Balzac a à peine trente ans, je peux te le traduire si tu le souhaites.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise.

« - Tu ferais ça ?

« - Bien sûr, mais seulement si je finis … il fit un geste vague de la main. « ça …» Quand j'aurais du temps je te le traduirais promis.

« - Merci Lavi ! Je t'adore !

Elle lui sauta au coup et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue en un baiser fugace. Le jeune homme sourit et la congédia gentiment. Il était loin d'avoir finit…

Les semaines qui suivirent se succédèrent et se ressemblèrent. De façon tellement invariable que Lavi avait l'impression que le temps se rembobinait au lieu d'avancer. C'était tellement frustrant. Au dehors, la météo ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur. Il faisait gris, gris et terriblement froid. Un vent glacial c'était levé et courrait comme un fantôme désincarné dans les corridors de la congrégation. Assis devant sa table préféré Lavi avait la sensation que ses doigts allaient tombés, il n'en sentait d'ailleurs presque plus l'extrémité. Il enroula un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou et frotta son œil meurtri. La bibliothèque était déserte… comme d'habitude.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et regarda la montagne de dossiers qui ensevelissaient presque littéralement sa table de travail. Il en avait marre de gratter du papier… toutes ces notes, tous ces secrets, il en faisait une overdose. D'un air morne il attrapa le roman de Balzac qui traînait, il en parcouru quelques lignes. Il avait toujours aimé « le Père Goriot »… Il aimait bien le personnage de Vautrin, et de Eugéne… Ils étaient des personnages qui se ressemblaient tout en étant de parfait opposé. Ils auraient pu être la même personne et Lavi avait l'impression que, lui, était comme ça. Et peut être qu'à la fin il ne saurait plus faire la différence entre lui et le rôle qu'il devait jouer… Il feuilleta encore quelques pages jaunis, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à aimer la littérature française.

Le jeune homme tira de sa pile de feuillets un livret de cuir aux pages encore vierges. Le français n'était pas la langue la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à traduire, c'était beaucoup moins complexe que l'étrusque par exemple… Vu que la langue possédait une grammaire approximativement semblable à rien d'autre…

Lentement, il commença à recopier les chapitres, il écrivait vite, la traduction était aisée et ça le détendait. Il passa plusieurs heures à traduire le roman qu'il avait promis à Lenalee. Il était bien dans le silence ouaté de la salle de lecture. La flamme de sa lampe à huile projetait des ombres mouvantes sur les hauts rayonnages centenaires. Il ne compta pas le nombre d'heures qu'il passa ainsi. Il avait arrêté de les compter depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait l'impression de passer son existence dans des vieux livres, il n'aurait su dire si ça lui plaisait ou non, il ne s'était jamais vraiment poser la question… Lentement… il ne savait pas comment, mais son esprit commença à dériver vers d'autres choses… Il revoyait les hanches fines de Kanda se mouvant sur son corps, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant sur son visage, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Toutes ses visions semblaient provenir d'un rêve, d'une illusion… Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à mettre le doigt dessus, qu'est ce qui pouvait échapper à son jugement ? Pourquoi Kanda agissait-il de la sorte ? Le jeune homme posa son porte plume et réfléchi un instant. L'exorciste était, teigneux, agressif, belliqueux, arrogant, asocial et avait des tendances à l'agoraphobie… Il représentait tout ce que l'apprenti Bookman ne pouvait pas supporter… Mais à côté de ça, il y avait eu… ce moment, ça avait été électrique, en suspend, le temps aurait pu s'arrêter aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu s'en rendre compte. Il avait été transporté sur une autre planète, dans un autre univers, un endroit où le temps n'avait pas d'emprise. Mais l'illusion n'avait pas duré et le réveil avait été amer. Il en gardait encore un arrière gout de cendres. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à ronger, c'était des questions sans réponses et une haine viscérale qui grattait dans son ventre comme un animal en cage. Il en aurait hurlé de frustrations.

Il poussa un long soupir et s'étira faisant, au passage, craquer l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale. Il massa un peu ses muscles endoloris et décida qu'il était temps de se dégourdir les jambes.

La congrégation était silencieuse à cette heure tardive, les longs couloirs étaient déserts, et les rayons de la lunes diffusaient des ombres longilignes sur les murs de pierres brutes. Quelques nuages vaporeux passaient de temps à autres devant l'astre lunaire ressemblant plus à des fantômes qu'à des objets météorologiques… Lavi erra un moment, il laissa ses pas le porter où bon leur semblait.

_« Oui l'heure nouvelle est au moins très–sévère._

_Car je puis dire que la victoire m'est acquise: les grincements de dents, les sifflements de feu, les soupirs empestés se modèrent. Tous les souvenirs immondes s'effacent. Mes derniers regrets détalent, – des jalousies pour les mendiants, les brigands, les amis de la mort, les arriérés de toutes sortes. – Damnés, si je me vengeais! »_

Les vers de Rimbaud résonnaient dans son esprit, ils se répercutaient en écho infini contre les parois de sa boite crânienne. La France jouait à l'invité mystère ce soir là, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut être parce que son dernier enregistrement c'était passé là bas… Un pas après l'autre, un pied après l'autre… Finalement il se retrouva devant sa chambre. La pièce était déjà en désordre, pourtant ils n'étaient pas là depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait de la paperasse un peu partout et une pile de linges sales dans un coin… Tout compte fait il allait sans doute faire une petite lessive. La section scientifique, pour pallier aux besoins de l'infirmerie et de la vie de la citadelle, avait inventé des machines qui lavaient le linge. C'était très ingénieux, ça faisait un bruit de tous les diables, raison pour laquelle la laverie se trouvait au sous sol, mais ça n'empêchait que c'était très utile. Bien sûr ces machines étaient assez rudimentaires, mais Komui et son équipe se plaisait à dire que ça allait révolutionner le monde domestique. Lavi n'avait cure des inventions louches et franchement dangereuses de l'intendant de la Congrégation, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que la laverie était vraiment pratique. Il fourra rapidement son linge sale dans un grand sac de toile qui traînait là et prit la direction des sous sols. Comme toujours à cette heure tardive, les couloirs étaient déserts. Les torchères de bronzes encastrées dans les murs n'arrivaient pas à dissiper les ténèbres des niveaux inférieurs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un caveau. Le jeune homme en avait visité des centaines de tombeaux, de toutes les tailles, toutes les formes destinés à toutes sortes de personne, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise que dans les corridors glacés de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pénombre se répercutant pareil à un requiem sordide. Enterré vivant, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en s'enfonçant davantage dans les entrailles de l'édifice.

Le jeune homme bifurqua plusieurs fois, puis atteint son objectif en ce qui lui paru des heures. Une faible lueur tremblotante filtrée de sous la porte de la laverie. Il n'était donc pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie… Le grondement des machines l'empêchait d'entendre de quelconque murmure. Après tout, les nuits comme celle-ci se prêter aux complots de toutes sortes. Et c'était tout ce que Lavi désirait, un petit complot, une intrigue, même minime, quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, un os à ronger autres que les images obscènes qui l'obsédaient. A pas de loup il se rapprocha de la porte, se coulant comme une ombre derrière un pilier. Il glissa un coup d'œil au panneau de la porte, celui-ci n'était pas fermé et Lavi pouvait, de là où il était voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le figea de surprise. Il s'attendait à tout… A vraiment tout, mais pas à « ça ». Il y avait bien des gens qui ne dormaient pas, mais visiblement ils avaient trouvé une façon plus… Distrayante d'occuper leurs heures d'insomnie. Il y avait deux personnes, et elles étaient occupées à forniquer de façon tout à fait improbable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit témoin de ce spectacle l'apprenti Bookman n'aurait jamais cru que le corps humain était aussi souple.

Il y avait une jeune femme, qui, au vue du restant de tenue qu'elle portait, devait être infirmière. Ses jupons étaient relevés sur sa croupe blanche et se cambrait en un angle incroyable. Ses bras blancs tentaient de s'agripper à la paroi lisse d'une des machines de Komui. Ses jambes longues et fines étaient fléchies et semblaient sur le point de rompre sous la charge des assauts de l'homme qui la tenait fermement par les hanches. L'homme en question était petit et puissant, sa musculature fine mais fermes semblait faite dans l'acier le plus résistant. Un rideau de cheveux sombre tombait sur son visage, mais même à cette distance Lavi pouvait le reconnaître. Il ne savait pas que Kanda était de retour… Mais visiblement il avait été pressé de fêter son retour en plus charmante compagnie que les autres hommes de la congrégation. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dégrafer son pantalon et assené de grand coup de braquemard à sa compagne. Celle-ci devait pousser des cris, de grands cris même, mais ils étaient couverts par le brouhaha des machines qui rugissaient, insensibles à ce dont elles étaient témoins. Cependant Lavi lui ne l'était pas, insensible. Son œil unique s'agrandissait d'étonnement. Et plus le temps avancé, plus il se demandait si il devait les interrompre ou non. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aimait pas voir l'exorciste forniquer. Il avait de la pitié pour la pauvre jeune fille. Toutes sortes de pensées traversèrent son esprit, mais la haine qui l'habitait obscurcissait son jugement, bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Elle grondait comme un animal sourd au creux de son estomac. Elle ravageait les limites qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Il se composa rapidement un masque de froide indifférence et entra dans la laverie. L'infirmière, qui fut la première à se rendre compte de sa présence sur le pas de la porte, poussa un cris, que cette fois il n'eut pas de mal à entendre. Avec de grands gestes désordonnés elle tenta de reprendre contenance et se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune japonais. Celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune Bookman. Dans ses yeux noirs, Lavi vit passer, de la surprise suivit d'une haine glaçante. Ses prunelles déjà sombres se figèrent en de grands trous béants et meurtriers, engloutissant toutes chaleurs dans ce qu'ils fixaient. La jeune femme déguerpis aussi vite qu'elle pu, ses joues peintes en un rouge cramoisi, bafouillant des excuses, elle heurta légèrement Lavi dans sa fuite précipitée avant de disparaître complètement dans les couloirs glacials de la Congrégation.

Kanda et Lavi n'avaient pas bougé, ils se faisaient face, silencieux. Si la haine pouvait être mesurée sur une échelle, quelle qu'elle fut, elle devait atteindre des records. Lavi pouvait presque le sentir, et toucher ce lien de rage et d'assentiment qui les unissait. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu éprouver, car là, il avait la sensation que son âme était mise à nue, prise au piège par ce regard qui le détester tout autant que lui.

Kanda s'adossa contre le mur de la laverie en croisant les bras. Son pantalon n'était même pas bouclé et ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules dans un parfait désordre.

"- Tu pense que je suis une pute ? C'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant, après un long silence.

"- Pas vraiment, on a pas l'air de te payer pour... Ricana Lavi en faisant un pas. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une veine battre sur la tempe de l'exorciste qui le plaqua contre le mur. Tout en lui tordant les poignets il lui avait agrippé les cheveux pour le forcer à rester contre la pierre froide. Il senti son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

"- Ecoute moi bien, parce que je le répeterais pas. Ici tu sautes pas qui tu veux mais qui tu peux. Pigé ? La congrégation est assez laxiste mais si tu pense que je vends mon cul tu te foure le doigt dans l'oeil qui te reste jusqu'au coude.

« -Hahahaha ! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, un rire sec et sinistre qui se fracassait comme du verre sur la pierre nue contre laquelle il était maintenu immobile.

« - Je vois… Finalement, c'est la même merde partout… Peut importe où tu vas…Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que si j'ai besoin de baises, je peux faire gratuitement appel à tes services…

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase, Kanda avait renforcé sa pression, si bien que l'apprenti Bookman avant l'impression que tout son sang quittait la partie supérieur de son corps pour se réfugier dans les ombres qui les entouraient.

« - Dis pas de connerie !

« - Tu es sûr ? Vociféra le jeune homme contre la paroi de gré. Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'aire de te déplaire la dernière fois ?

« - C'était différent. Répondit Kanda d'un ton neutre. Il n'y avait ni tremblement de rage, ni hésitation. C'était un simple constat et Lavi en fut presque déçu. Il aurait aimé entendre… Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais quelque chose de différent.

« - Tu penses vraiment que tu es spécial ? Tu es plus con que ce que je ne pensais.

« - Tu penses toi ? Première nouvelle ! S'exclama le jeune Bookman sur un ton sarcastique.

« - Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire le malin, pas tant que je t'aurais à l'œil…

Il se rapprocha sensiblement de son oreille et lui murmura ces mots… Ceux qui le terrifiaient, ceux qui hantaient ses cauchemars depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait perdu le décompte exact.

« - Je sais qui tu es…

Lavi ouvrit son œil en grand, son cœur cessa de battre et c'était comme si il venait de recevoir un coup de poing gelé dans le creux de l'estomac. C'était impossible, comment pouvait il savoir, il n'était qu'un pantin, une marionnette, de l'encre sur du papier. Il ne pouvait rien connaître. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis suffisamment de temps… Nonobstant, malgré toutes les bonnes excuses qu'il pouvait se trouver, il ne pouvait pas chasser la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était vrais.

« - Ne prétends pas me connaître Kanda… On ne se connait pas depuis assez longtemps…

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour comprendre les parasites dans ton genre. L'interrompit l'exorciste d'une voix ferme avant de le relâcher brutalement. Lavi massa ses poignets endoloris et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu te trompes….

« - Tch ! Penses ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il s'éloigna, toujours torse nu, ses cheveux lui tombaient presque en bas du dos et ondulaient à chacun de ses pas dans un mouvement dangereusement hypnotisant.

« - Gardes moi une place dans ton lit ! Lui hurla Lavi avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Il savait qu'il l'avait entendu, et il savait qu'il dirait oui, car lui aussi pouvait voir à travers son âme.

La situation lui échappait, il ne savait pas trop comment, mais elle lui avait glissé des doigts comme un serpent d'eau. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il était resté immobile dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, après l'épisode de la laverie quand bien même il était exténué. Il était resté les yeux ouverts en réfléchissant à toutes sortes de choses, de plus sordides aux plus stupides. Il avait deviné plus que vue l'aube se lever, elle étendait ses tentacules pastels dans le ciel nocturne avant de l'engloutir dans son étau de lumière. Les pas légers de Lenalee lui parvinrent, elle était partie en mission pendant presque deux semaines et était rentrer quelques jours auparavant. Une odeur de café flottait autour de ses nattes brunes et accompagné ses pas légers. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle sembla hésiter un moment, mais elle posa tout de même une main douce sur son bras. Il leva vers elle un regard lourd, pendant un instant il avait oublié de revêtir le masque de son rôle d'emprunt. La jeune fille eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul et Lavi se radoucit presque aussitôt. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et lui tendit le cahier qu'il avait terminé un peu plus tôt.

« - Heureux de te revoir Lenalee. Tien, je t'ai traduis la première partie du livre que tu m'avais demandé.

Ses grands yeux noirs s'ouvrirent de surprise et elle bafouilla un peu.

« - Oh ! Lavi… il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal !

Il haussa les épaules et pris une mine contrite. En voyant son air coupable la jeune fille éclata de rire et lui serra un peu plus le bras. Elle avait cette force douce et réconfortante que seules les femmes possèdent.

« - Allez, viens, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une bonne tasse de café !

S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain en le poussant à se lever, ce qu'il fit en titubant légèrement, le manque de sommeil le gagnant subitement. Lenalee était tout à fait charmante, elle babillait comme un petit oiseau et Lavi avait peine à croire que ce qu'elle prononçait étaient des mots. Cela ressemblait infiniment plus au bavardage d'un oisillon au printemps plus qu'une véritable conversation. Elle chantait, dansait, souriait, riait et il semblait qu'un trait de soleil avait dissipé les ténèbres de cette froide journée d'hiver, quand bien même celui-ci toucha à sa fin. Elle le traîna jusque dans la caféteria qui était, chose rare, bondée de monde, Trouveurs et scientifiques bavardaient joyeusement devant leurs plateaux remplis à craquer. Cependant Lenalee le conduisit vers une petite salle annexe qu'il savait être la cuisine privée, n'importe qui, s'il le désirait, pouvait y venir se préparer un encas ou bien y manger ses propres plats en toute tranquillité. L'apprenti Bookman n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, il savait qu'elle existait bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais trouver de bonnes excuses pour y aller. C'était une pièce plutôt vaste et très lumineuse. Elle donnait l'impression de ces cuisines si chaleureuses qui occupent les maisons du bord de la méditerranée, de petits carreaux jaunes et bleus reflétaient la lumière grise de cette froide matinée ce qui rendait l'atmosphère presque chaleureuse. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire resplendissant et le jeune homme se senti tout à coup très serein et très fatiguée. Elle le fit s'assoir devant la table de chêne vernis et alla lui préparer un café. L'odeur du breuvage se répandit lentement dans la pièce, et elle, elle continuait de parler, d'une voix légère, douce et aérienne. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes il se sentit glisser contre le panneau de bois et s'endormir profondément. Il entendait au loin les babillages innocents de la jeune exorciste puis il n'y eut plus que le silence de son subconscient.

Ce fut la voix rauque de Reever qui le sortit de son sommeil de plomb. Le scientifique se tenait devant lui, un gobelet en carton entre les mains. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de profonds cernes noirs qui laissaient à penser que le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus, ces derniers jours. L'apprenti Bookman plissa les yeux et se releva un peu. La journée était bien avancée, elle avait continué son cours à son insu, l'oubliant dans un espace vide. Il fixa un long moment le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« - J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-il la bouche un peu pâteuse.

Deux bonnes heures, au dire de Lenalee.

Mission ?

Mission. Déclara le jeune homme en l'incitant à le suivre.

Lavi avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphants déchainés. Toutes les fibres de son corps étaient engourdies et semblaient ne plus répondre aux stimuli du monde extérieur. Il s'étira et regarda brièvement par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris et sinistre, de lourds nuages roulaient dans les cieux et s'amoncelaient augurant une tempête toute proche. Après s'être étiré le jeune homme suivit le scientifique jusque dans le bureau de l'intendant. Celui-ci avait l'air tout aussi las et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il lança un sourire affable à l'apprenti Bookman et l'invita à s'assoir dans la causeuse à rayures noires et blanches qui trônait devant son bureau. En sentant sous sa descente de rein le moelleux du siège Lavi succomba presque à la tentation de se laisser tomber de nouveau dans les bras de morphée.

« - Alors Lavi, tu te fais à la vie à la citadelle ? Demanda l'intendant en refermant doucement la couverture d'un imposant dossier.

« - Oui.. Ca va, tout le monde est vraiment sympa avec moi… a part…

« - Kanda. Termina Komui sans sourciller ni cesser de sourire. Oui, je suis au courant de vos différents, mais Kanda n'aime pas grand monde si ça peut te rassurer.

« - Ouf. Ironisa le jeune homme avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

« - Bon, ce que j'ai pour toi, n'est pas vraiment une mission à proprement parler. Mais j'ai reçu ceci de ton grand père hier.

Il sortit d'une montagne de documents une lourde enveloppe cachetée.

« - Il te demande de le rejoindre en Italie, il n'a pas précisé le lieu, mais il a ajouté que tu saurais t'y rendre.

Lavi acquiesça. Il savait que la Sybille vivait dans le centre de l'Italie dans la région du Latium. Il fallait passer par le site réputé de Tivoli et s'enfoncer dans la campagne dans le dernier de leur sanctuaire qui n'était connu que d'une poignée de personne sur cette bonne vieille terre. Il n'y était jamais allé, son grand père s'y était toujours fermement opposé. Rencontrer la Sybille impliquait beaucoup de chose et notamment une sagesse dont le vieux Bookman le pensait dépourvu. Cependant, s'il prenait la peine de le faire venir cela signifier que les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

« - Il t'a laissé une liste des choses que tu dois amener avec toi… Il a noté que votre excursion ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine ou deux, j'aimerais donc que vous vous rendiez à Prague. Il s'y passe des choses plus qu'étranges.

Son visage redevint et il plissa les yeux en consultant un dossier beaucoup plus volumineux.

« - On a noté une recrudescence d'Akumas, sans pourtant noter quoi que ce soit qui aurait trait à une innocence. J'ai envoyé une équipe de traqueurs, mais ils n'ont plus donné signe de vie depuis quinze jours. Je vais envoyer deux exorcistes, mais vu le nombre d'incidents, je pense que deux de plus ne sauront pas de trop.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de re-chef et saisi le dossier que lui tendait le grand intendant. Il le feuilleta rapidement mais il ne trouva pas les noms des exorcistes dont lui avait parlé Komui. Celui-ci lui remit également la missive de son mentor, celle-ci était épaisse et comporté une bonne dizaine de feuillets. Le jeune homme soupira en reconnaissant les titres des ouvrages qu'il avait passé presque un mois à mémoriser.

« - Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler tout ça… Lui sourit l'intendant en le congédiant aimablement.

Lavi approuva d'un hochement de tête, il ne pouvait pas dire à Komui que tout ce dont il avait besoin se trouver bien au chaud au fond de sa mémoire titanesque.

Ne sachant pas trop comment occuper son temps d'oisivetés il décida de errer du côté de l'aire d'entraînement. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans cette partie de l'édifice, d'une part car les trois seuls éxorcistes qui l'occupaient effrayaient le reste des combattants de l'ordre. Kanda parce qu'il était… Eh bien lui-même, Lenalee parce qu'elle était la sœur du grand intendant, celui-ci étant prêt à tout pour protéger sa sœur chérie, et Lavi… Tout simplement car il n'y passait pas suffisamment de temps pour susciter l'intérêt des traqueurs avides de jeux dangereux. Il marchait sans trop savoir quoi faire, sa valise était toujours prête pour un départ précipité et il avait finit de mémoriser les livres que son grand père lui avait demandé de rapporter dans ses bagages. Il aperçu alors la silhouette fluette de Lenalee se glisser dans la salle de méditation. Pourquoi donc avait elle besoin de méditer ? De toutes les personnes que Lavi avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie, cette jeune fille était de loin la plus équilibrée. Intrigué il la suivit à pas de loup et se blotti contre la paroi de gré froide.

Elle n'était pas seule, Kanda y était aussi. Il avait noué ses long cheveux en une haute que de cheval et portait sa sempiternelle tenue d'entraînement. Celle la même qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre. Elle s'assit à côte de lui, repliant sous son corps gracile ses longues jambes sveltes. Elle ferma les yeux mais à peine eut elle commençait à méditer que l'autre éxorciste lui adressa la parole. Au début Lavi ne comprit pas très bien, car il parlait si bas que même dans le silence environnant il lui était pratiquement impossible de distinguer ce qu'il disait mais en se concentrant un peu il réussi à saisir des bribes de leur conversation.

« - Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de pretexte pour… Commença la jeune fille.

Tu ne viens ici que pour avoir des conseils… Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

Kanda… Je…

…

Désolée, c'est toujours toi que je viens importuner quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis…

Pas la peine de t'excuser, mais si tu veux des conseils adresse toi à ton frère.

Trancha le jeune homme sans ouvrir les yeux. Etrangement, il semblait parfaitement calme, lui qui, d'ordinaire, ne supportait pas les bavardages inutiles il avait l'air presque… Aimable.

« - Je sais… Soupira l'adolescente en un murmure à peine audible. Mais tu sais… Mon frère… ne comprend pas… surtout quand il s'agit d'amour tu vois.

Lavi pouffa en silence, car la personne la moins avisé des questions d'amour devait bien être celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés, mais la tournure que prenait la conversation l'interressait de plus en plus.

Je ne pense pas que… Comment ça Kanda hésitant, mais la jeune fille le coupa dans son élan.

Tu me comprends, je le sais, même si tu fais le dur ! Tu es gentil, au fond de toi…

Tch !

Il y eut un silence et aucun d'eux n'osa parler pendant un court instant.

« - C'est à cause de ce traqueur n'est ce pas ? murmura le jeune homme en mesurant chacun de ses mots. Il y avait une attention dans sa voix que Lavi ne lui soupçonnait pas. Lenalee hocha la tête et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. C'était un spéctacle déchirant. Elle était si jeune, si fraîche, si fragile. Lavi aurait aimé se précipiter hors de sa cachette pour essuyer ces vilaines larmes sur son si joli visage. Kanda manifesta alors, ce qui se ressemblait le plus à de l'affection, ce dont, l'apprenti bookman, le songeai jusqu'alors dépourvu.

« - Je ne voulais pas… te blesser, mais on ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie.

Lenalee eut un petit rire.

Kanda, t'as –t-on déjà dit que tu manquais incroyablement de tact.

L'exorciste en question maugréa quelque chose, mais Lavi était trop loin pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cependant la jeune fille éclata de son rire cristallin et le cœur du jeune homme fit un salto.

« - Je ne voulais pas te véxer. Mais tu as raison. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le ramener, que ce sont les risques… Mais…

Tu y étais quand même attachée ?

La jeune fille opina et se tue un instant avant de reprendre :

« - C'est surtout que je me dis, qu'un jour ce pourrait être… Lui.

Il est habile, il ne se fera pas tuer aussi facilement.

Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi.

Daysha est un très bon exorciste. Coupa Kanda sans la moindre délicatesse.

Je sais…

Le silence qui suivit fut tellement long que Lavi se demanda si il était réel. Peut être que le temps s'était figé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais bientôt la conversation reprit.

« - Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

A vrais dire… c'est à propos du nouveau…

Rabi ?

Qui ?

Le nouveau, tu veux parler de Rabi ?

Kanda ton accent anglais est vraiment épouvantable !

S'exclama Lenalee en riant ouvertement des lacunes linguistiques de son camarade. Mais Lavi attendait avec impatience ce qu'elle avait à dire. Surtout que ça le concernait personnellement.

Que veux tu que j'y fasse, ça doit faire deux ans que je suis dans la branche britannique !

Lenalee lui répondit, mais en chinois cette fois ci et l'apprenti bookman dû faire appel à toutes ses capacités pour activer la fonction chinois dans sa tête, si bien qu'il manqua ce qu'elle répondit.

« - … En chine. Tu sais, mon chinois doit être aussi épouvantable que ton anglais.

Ce n'est pas si désastreux, tu ne pratique pas assez, c'est tout.

Oui, mais à part mon frère et toi, je n'ai pas trop l'occasion de parler en chinois.

C'est mieux que ne pas parler du tout.

Tu as sans doute raison.

Tu voulais me parler de Rabi n'est ce pas ?

Oh. Oui, c'est vrais. Et bien… je ne sais pas comment dire… Tout le monde l'aime bien, il est vraiment… Gentil… mais des fois il me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre. Par exemple ce matin je…

Lavi se figea. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose. Soudain les paroles que Kanda lui avait dites la veille résonnèrent au fond de sa boite crânienne. L'écho grandit, grandit, tant et si bien qu'il ne sut plus très bien si ce qu'il entendait était, oui, ou non, le produit de son imagination.

Pas étonnant. C'est un abruti.

Tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup on dirait ?

Je peux pas le blairer, sa seule présence me donne la gerbe.

Kanda rappelles moi le nombre de personne que tu aimes bien ? ! Mais je suppose que tu dois quand même bien l'apprécier. Sourit Lenalee avec dans la voix une nuance d'amusement subtil mais pas indécelable.

Qu'est ce que tu raconte !

He bien… Si tu ne l'aimais pas, si il ne t'intéressait pas, tu ne le considérerais même pas.

L'exorciste ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa son amie un long moment. De loin Lavi n'arriva pas à déchiffrer la lumière qui animait son regard vide et glacial.

Rabi est un Bookman. Méfies toi de lui autant que possible. Il joue un rôle, et si besoin est il n'hésitera pas à te poignarder dans le dos, si cela peut servir les intérêts de son clan.

Lenalee le considéra avec appréhension avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

Mais… Comment peux tu en être sûr ?

Lavi se glaça en entendant la réponse de l'éxorciste. Et pendant un instant un très court instant il eut le sentiment qu'il savait qu'il était là, qu'il savait qu'il les épiait, qu'il s'adressait à lui et non pas à elle.

Il n'est pas le seul à faire des recherches dans son coin. Je ne suis pas un crétin, je préfère m'informer ne serait ce qu'un peu sur les gens à qui je prête mon bras sur le champ de bataille.

Lenalee ne répondit rien. Elle sembla réfléchir, elle avait baissé la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en rideau sur l'arrête de son nez parfaitement dessiné qu'aucune main humaine ne pouvait reproduire. Quand elle se redressa elle fixa Kanda un très long moment puis elle sourit.

« - Je suis une grande optimiste, je crois que les gens peuvent changer.

Lavi préféra ne pas continuer d'espionner. Ainsi donc Kanda s'était renseigné. Ainsi donc il n'était pas le soldat ou la pute au choix, complètement dénué de bon sens et d'intellect que Lavi le croyait être. Le jeune homme senti un frisson aussi froid qu'un vent polaire lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et se répandre dans chacun de ses os. Mais une certitude germait peu à peu dans son esprit. Il savait d'ors et déjà comment il allait occuper les dernières heures qui lui restait avant son départ pour l'Italie. D'un pas décidé il prit la direction des dortoirs. Il connaissait le nom de chaque occupant qui vivait derrière les panneaux de bois quasiment identique qui employait presque quatre étages de la tour.

Il s'adossa contre le mur à côté d'une porte et attendit que son propriétaire montre le bout du nez de sa jolie frimousse.

_A suivre…_

13


End file.
